Ponieważ wszystkie Gwiazdy gasną
by Adder-GF
Summary: Rozpoczynają się rozgrywki pucharowe. Jeden z zawodników Snow Kidsów jest kontuzjowany. Aarch zmuszony jest znaleźć kogoś na jego miejsce. Pojawia się nowa postać i nowe wątki.
1. Zmiany w drużynie

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY: Zmiany w drużynie

* * *

– Witam państwa, Cally Mystic. Dziś odbył się towarzyski mecz Shadowsów i Xenonsów. Zakończył się dwu bramkowym remisem. Co o tym sądzisz Nork? –kobieta zwróciła się do swojego towarzysza.

– Dobry wieczór. Moim zdaniem mecz był bardzo wyrównany. Piękne gole Sinedda i Luura. Nawiasem mówią moich ulubionych zawodników – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się do jednej z kamer.

Cally wstała i podeszła bliżej wielkiego ekranu przedstawiającego pucharową szesnastkę.

– Już w przyszłym tygodniu pierwszy mecz. Wambasi kontra Piratsi. Kto wygra, chyba nie jest tajemnicą ale jak zawsze możemy liczyć na wspaniały pojedynek.

– O tak… Dziś rano dostaliśmy wiadomość o zmianie w drużynie Snow Kids. Będą mieli nową zawodniczkę.

– Niestety nic więcej o niej nie wiemy. W ciągu tygodnia trener Aarch będzie musiał przedstawić skład na mecz z Shadowsami – dodała kobieta i pożegnała się z widzami.

Ludzi zgromadzeni przy wielkim telebimie na lotnisku rozeszli się. Wysoka dziewczyna z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię pokręciła głową.

– Niemożliwe, Cally Mystic czegoś nie wie – powiedziała do siebie, poprawiła na ramieniu torbę i ruszyła wzdłuż hali. Akilliański port lotniczy powoli pustoszał. Dziewczyna złapała taksówkę i wrzuciła torbę na siedzenie.

– Gdzie panienkę zawieźć? – spytał kierowca.

– Akademia Aarcha.

***

Aarch siedział za biurkiem i przeglądał elektroniczna gazetę. Opuścił dział poświęcony plotką i zagłębił się w dziale sportowym redagowanym przez Norka Agneta. Po kilku minutach czytania westchnął i odłożył urządzenie. Wiedział, że w tym roku będzie jeszcze trudniej zdobyć puchar. Chociaż odzyskali Rocheta, kontuzja D'Jocka jest bardzo poważna. Nie będzie mógł grać w najbliższych meczach.

Jego rozmyślanie przerwało czyjeś wejście. Kiedy drzwi się rozsunęły Aarch ujrzał dziewczynę. Wstał i zaprosił ją do środka.

– Witaj Kallisto.

– Dobry wieczór – odpowiedziała rozglądając się po gabinecie. Na jednej z półek dostrzegła złoty puchar. Uśmiechnęła się i ponownie spojrzała na trenera.

– Usiądź.

Kallisto zajęła krzesło przed biurkiem i zaplotła ręce za głową.

– Czemu zawdzięczam zaproszenie do drużyny?

– Potrzebujemy napastnika z prawdziwego zdarzenia… Mam rezerwowych ale żaden z nich nie jest napastnikiem.

Dziewczyna oparła ręce na biodrach i wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

– Kto jest kontuzjowany?

–D'Jok.

– I mam zająć jego miejsce, tak? Świetnie. Kiedy trening?

Aarch wstał wyraźnie zadowolony.

– Pierwszy dokładnie za godzinę – oświadczył i wyciągnął rękę do nowego napastnika. Kallisto również wstała i uścisnęła jego dłoń.

Trener zaprowadził nową do świetlicy gdzie cała drużyna oglądała retransmisję z towarzyskiego meczu Shadowsów. Kiedy na ekranie pojawił się Sinedd, Micro-Ice rzucił poduszką trafiając dokładnie w głowę.

– Micro-Ice zachowaj energię na trening –zaśmiał się Aarch. Ale nikt nie zwracał uwagi na niego. Wszystkie spojrzenie skupione były na dziewczynie.

– To jest Kallisto, nasz nowy napastnik – oznajmił głośno. Tym razem każdy go słuchał.

Kallisto kiwnęła głową do zdziwionych Snow Kidsów. Pierwsza odezwała się Mei,, wstała i zwróciła się do trenera.

– A co z D'Jokiem. Chyba do nas wróci, tak?

– Wróci, lecz na razie nie może grać.

Dziewczyna w różowym płaszczu potrząsnęła głową i wróciła na miejsce. Drugi zabrał głos Micro-Ice.

– Jestem Micro-Ice. Będziemy grali obok siebie – oświadczył zadowolony. Kallisto zapoznała się z każdym po czym rozpakowała się w pokoju. Jej współlokatorka okazała się nieśmiała Yuki. Dziewczyna początkowo milczała. Gdy Kallisto chciała rozpocząć rozmowę Yuki wyszła z pokoju tłumacząc się ważną sprawą.

Kallisto zdjęła kurtkę i położyła się na łóżku. Włączyła ekran i zaczęła oglądać telewizję. Nie potrzebowała towarzystwa . Przynajmniej dzisiaj. Yuki widywała się słabą psychicznie zawodniczką. Ewidentnie taką była.

Oglądała właśnie końcówkę retransmisji meczu, tego który oglądali w świetlicy. Właśnie Sinedd wyrównywał w ostatniej minucie. Drzwi się rozsunęły i dziewczyna zobaczyła Micro-Ice'a.

– Jest Yuki? – spytał.

Kallisto pokręciła głową i położyła palcu na ustach. Chciała posłuchać wywiadu z Sineddem.

– Nie lubię go – odezwał się chłopak nie zwracając na poprzedni gest dziewczyny.– Grał z nami ale go wywalili – dodał.

Kallisto pogłośniła.

– Sinedd, powiedz nam czy w tym roku zdobędziecie puchar?

– Taki mamy zamiar – odpowiedział chłodno.

– A co sądzisz o nowej, nieznanej zawodniczce Snow Kidsów?

– Kimkolwiek by nie była i tak przegrają z nami następny mecz – odparł i zniknął w szatni.

Kallisto wyłączyła telewizor i spojrzała pytająco na chłopca. Micro potarł potylicę i zapytał:

– Trening będzie za pół godziny. Trafisz sama?

– Poradzę sobie – odparła i pożegnała go. Micro-Ice wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył do pokoju Achito i Thrana. Grali w jakąś grę na łóżku tego pierwszego głośno rozmawiając.

– Stary, co tam? – rzucił Achito nie odwracając wzroku od gry.

– Ta nowa jest jakaś dziwna.

– Czemu?

– Bo ogląda Sinedda bez obrzydzenia, Thran. To nie dziwne?

Bracia wybuchli śmiechem.

– Masz jakąś obsesję na jego punkcie.

O dwudziestej zaczął się trening. Clump wręczył każdemu plan treningów, po czym zaczęli ćwiczyć. Micro-Ice wspinał się po drabince, Yuki robiła brzuszki wraz z Achito i Thranem, Mei i Mark podnosili ciężarki a Rocket i Kallisto ćwiczyli na bieżni.

– Kallisto, skąd jesteś? – zapytał Rocket.

– Z Akillianu – odparła nie spuszczając wzroku z licznika. Chłopak nie ciągnął tematu ponieważ zrozumiał chłodną odpowiedź dziewczyny. Po półgodzinnej rozgrzewce weszli do holotrenera. Zostali podzieleni na dwie drużyny. Fioletowe koszulki otrzymali: Thran, Achito, Kallisto i Rocket a żółte: Mei, Micro-Ice, Yuki i Mark.

Rocket zdobył piłkę i podał ją do Thrana. Thran górą podał do Kallisto, która natychmiast pobiegła do bramki. Tuż przed linią podała do Rocketa, który używając Oddechu strzelił bramkę Yuki.

– Dobre podanie – zawołał Rocket gdy przechodził obok Kallisto. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i wróciła na pozycję. Piłka znów poszybowała w górę. Micro-Ice wyskoczył i główką podał piłkę do Marka. Ciemnoskóry chłopak kopnął ją do Mei. Przebiegła kilka metrów i straciła piłkę. Thran podał do Rocketa. On kopnął do Kallisto. Nagle pojawiła się Mei i wślizgiem odebrała jej piłkę. Kallisto rzuciła jej nienawistne spojrzenie i zaczęła ściągać obrońcę.

– Kallisto nie możesz uganiać się po całym boisku za piłką. Pod waszą bramką jest Rocket i Thran poradzą sobie – usłyszała głos trenera.

– Dobrze – odpowiedziała i zatrzymała się. Po chwili usłyszała triumfalny okrzyk. Achito nie obronił strzału Marka. Kallisto zacisnęła pięści. Mruknęła coś pod nosem i odebrała podanie Rocketa. Nie czekając na nikogo złożyła się do strzału i zaatakowała bramkę Yuki. Piłka wraz z dziewczyną wpadła do bramki. Jęknęła głośno nie podnosząc się z ziemi.

Kilka osób do niej podbiegło i pomogło jej wstać. Kallisto założyła ręce na piersiach i przyglądała się temu z pewnej odległości. Kiedy przebiegał obok niej Micro-Ice lekko wysunęła nogę powodując potknięcie chłopca. Nagle wokół nich zaczęło się robić biało. Boisko zniknęło i znaleźli się w pokoju wraz z Clumpem i Aarchem.

– Yuki, coś ci się stało? – zapytała Dame Simbai podchodząc do niej. Z dwóch stron podtrzymywali ją kuzyni.

– Brzuch mnie boli – wyszeptała. Kallisto odwróciła wzrok pod karcącym spojrzeniem drużyny i wyszła z sali. Aarch pozwolił wszystkim wyjść a Dame Simbai polecił zaopiekować się potłuczoną Yuki.

–Aarch, nie przypomina ci to czegoś? – zapytał Clump gdy zostali sami.

– Chyba wiem kogo masz na myśli. Mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

– Oby.

***

Kallisto na chwile weszła do pokoju, po czym wyszła z kurtką przewieszoną przez ramię. Nikogo nie zauważyła więc ruszyła ku wyjściu. Tuż za zakrętem zatrzymała się słysząc rozmowę chłopców.

–… nawet do niej nie podeszła.

–… nawet nie przeprosiła.

–… pasowali by do siebie z Sineddem – powiedział Micro-Ice, a dziewczyna wyłoniła się zza zakrętu.

– Miłej nocy, chłopcy – powiedziała siląc się na miły ton i wyminęła ich.

Koledzy obejrzeli się po sobie. Rocket zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się po brodzie.

– Ciekawe gdzie idzie… z kurtką.

– Chodźcie to sprawdzimy – zaproponował Mark.

– Ale beze mnie – powiedział Achito głośno ziewając. Zniknął za drzwiami pokoju. Pozostała czwórka chłopców ruszyła za nową koleżanką. Dogonili ją i trzymali się z tyłu w bezpiecznej odległości. Kiedy zamknęły się drzwi wejściowe odczekali chwilę i ruszyli za nią. W ciemnościach dojrzeli oddalającą się sylwetkę.

– Idzie na stadion – szepnął Mark gdy postać zniknęła. Szybko ruszyli za nią. Śnieg skrzypiał pod ich butami. Mark, który szedł pierwszy nagle się wywrócił. Tuż za nim Thran. Rocket, jako ostatni złapał Micro-Ice'a dzięki czemu mały zachował równowagę.

– Mark, co stało? – zawołał Rocket.

– Przewróciłem się o coś… o kogoś. Kallisto?

– Chyba mnie nie śledziliście, co? – zapytała zdawkowo. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i przeszła obok nich. – Chciałam się tylko przewietrzyć. Wracacie czy marzniecie w śniegu?

Po kilku minutach siedzieli w jadalni sącząc gorąca czekoladę z dużych kubków z logiem drużyny. Kallisto usiadła na stole, pociągnęła z kubka i odezwała się:

– To jakiś wasz zwyczaj, że nowych śledzicie?

– Nie, tylko Micro-Ice stwierdził, że jesteś dziwna – powiedział Mark i szturchnął kolegę.

–Ale to był pomysł Marka żeby cię śledzić! – odgryzł się chłopak, oblewając się napojem. Kallisto zeskoczyła ze stołu i pożegnała ich życząc dobrej noc. Po raz drugi tego wieczoru. Kiedy wyszła, Micro-Ice podreptał za nią na palcach sprawdzając czy się nigdzie nie zatrzymuje. Kiedy zobaczył jak jej włosy znikają za zakrętem wrócił do przyjaciół.

– Chciała się dotlenić, litości. Nie wierzę jej ani trochę.

– Daj spokój Micro –- powiedział Rocket. – Chodźcie spać.

Zgodnie ruszyli zostawiając podejrzliwego kolegę z tyłu. Obrażony podbiegł do nich ale milczał gdy oni wesoło gawędzili o wyjeździe na Genesis nazajutrz.

Tymczasem kiedy Kallisto weszła do pokoju Yuki już spała albo przynajmniej udawała. Dziewczyna powędrowała pod prysznic. Po kilu minutach wyszła, zgasiła światło i położyła się spać. Tuż po chwili zegarek pisnął trzy razy oznaczając północ.

***

Artegor Nexus zerwał Sinedda na nogi już o szóstej, chcą widzieć go w swoim gabinecie. Zawodnik zjawił się nie chętnie, wciąż zaspany. Usiadł i czekał aż trener przemówi.

– Nie wiem kim jest nowa zawodniczka. Ale najprawdopodobniej będzie grała zamiast D'Joka jako napastnik.

– I co z tego?

– To z tego, że może być lepsza od Rocketa i Marka skoro żaden z nich nie został ogłoszony następcą D'Joka – powiedział twardo patrząc Sineddowi w oczy. Napastnik wytrzymał spojrzenie a na jego twarzy wykwitł chytry uśmiech.

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, oprócz bramek?

– Jeżeli okaże się niebezpieczna chcę ja mieć w swojej drużynie albo wraz z D'Jokiem na Wambas na rehabilitacji, zrozumiałeś?

– A jak mnie zawieszą?

– Nie każe ci jej osobiście uszkodzić. Rusz głową, Sinedd.

– Dobrze.

– W porządku. Idź, trening za trzy godziny a wieczorem lecimy na Genesis.

Czarnowłosy chłopak opuścił gabinet i powlókł się z powrotem do pokoju. Miał jeszcze trzy godziny i zamierzał jeszcze pospać.

***

W akilliańskiej akademii od kilkunastu minut wszyscy byli gotowi i czekali na dalsze polecenia. Micro-Ice siedział w koncie sali z holotrenerem i jadł szybko rogalika. Kwadrans po szóstej pojawił się Aarch, Clump i Dame Simbai. Wyglądali na wypoczętych i zadowolonych.

– Clump, załaduj holo graczy Shadowsów.

– Tak jest.

Weszli do urządzenia i po chwili stali na zmaterializowanym boisku. Kilka sekund po tym jak pozajmowali pozycję pojawili się Shadowsi. Yuki i Mark obserwowali grę wraz z trenerem. Mark był zły ale nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

– No to gramy dzieciaki – -powiedział Clump i pojawiła się piłka. Sinedd i Rocket wyskoczyli po nią. Sinedd podał do Nilli, która podbiegła pod bramkę a sam po chwili zmaterializował się tuż nad nią. Piłka poszybowała w stronę Achito. Nie udało mu się obronić i Shadowsi zdobyli punkt.

Zadowolony hologram Sinedda przeszedł dumnie środkiem boiska, nie zapominając o szyderczym uśmiechu. Kallisto przyjęła piłkę od Ahita i ruszyła na bramkę przeciwników. Zignorowała machającego do niej Micro-Ica'a. Nie podała również do nie krytej Tii. Nie słuchała uwag Aarcha i wykonała strzał na bramkę. W tej samej chwili wpadł na nią hologram Nilli.

– Kallisto! Graj zespołowo!

– Gdybym miała zespół to bym grała! – krzyknęła, i po chwili zorientowała się, że znika. Aarch zastąpił ją Markiem. Zeszła z kwadratu nie kryjąc oburzenia.

– Dlaczego?!

– Adim wspominała, że będą z tobą kłopoty… Galaktyczny futbol to gra zespołowa. Z-e-s-p-o-ł-o-w-a.

Dziewczyna żachnęła się.

– Dali sobie strzelić bramkę w pierwszej minucie! Od czego są obrońcy?! A pomocnicy?! Gdzie byli, hę?

– Kallisto uspokój się! – uciszył ją trener. – Idź do swojego pokoju i przemyśl swoje zachowanie. Natychmiast.

Bez słowa obróciła się na pięcie i energicznym krokiem opuściła pomieszczenie. Clump i Aarch spojrzeli po sobie i pokiwali głowami.

– Jeżeli będzie się tak zachowywać nie dość, że przegramy pierwszy mecz to jeszcze będę musiał ją wyrzucić.

Dame Simbai zawołał Aarcha do siebie.

– Mówiłeś, że Adim nie wiedziała gdzie ostatnio przebywała Kallisto. Chyba mam odpowiedź.

– Gdzie?

– Gdzieś na Archipelagu Shadow.

Yuki podniosła gwałtownie głowę. Tak samo zrobił Clump odrywając wzrok od statystyk.


	2. Genesis

ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI : Genesis

* * *

Następnego dnia, przed południem Snow Kidsi byli już na Genesis. Zostali zameldowani w tym samym hotelu co dotychczas. Kiedy zostali rozmieszczeni w pokojach spotkała ich przykra niespodzianka. Odkryli, że w tym samym hotelu zostali zameldowaniu Shadowsi. Komitetem powitalnym dowodził Sinedd. Wraz z nim pojawiło się dwóch graczy. Napastnik uśmiechał się wrednie i z wyraźną kpiną w głosie przywitał przeciwników.

– Gdzie wasz nowy napastnik? – zapytał opierając się o ścianę.

Akiliańska drużyna rozstąpiła się ukazując Kallisto. Sinedd wyglądał na lekko zdziwionego. Odbił od ściany i stanął prosto.

– Chyba jeszcze nikt ci tego nie mówił, ale to przegrana drużyna – rzucił i lekko skinąwszy głową wyminął ich.

Kiedy znikli z pola widzenia, Micro-Ice zaczął stroić głupie miny naśladując Sinedda. Tia zaśmiała się delikatnie i pociągnęła Mei ze sobą do pokoju. Kallisto rozejrzała się po korytarzu po czym zwróciła się do chłopców.

– Wychodzę. Trening jest o trzeciej, tak? – spytała. Koledzy pokiwali głowami. Dziewczyna ruszyła do wyjścia. W holu natknęła się na Adim i Aarcha. Zatrzymali się tuż przed nią, blokującv jej przejście. Trener wskazał na sofy i fotele rozstawione w głębi pomieszczenia. Kallisto westchnęła i zajęła jeden z foteli. Adim i Aarch usiedli na czarnej sofie naprzeciwko.

– Chyba masz mi coś do powiedzenia? Łaskawie wytłumacz się – powiedziała kobieta.

– O co ci chodzi?

– Co robiłaś na Archipelagu Shadow? – zadał pytanie trener i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

– Ty nie jesteś moją matką – oświadczyła patrząc się na Adim – a ty nie jesteś moim ojcem. Nie wasz interes co tam robiłam.

Adim wstała i nachyliła się na dziewczyną.

– Znam cię Kallisto, opiekuję się tobą nie od dziś. Może okazałaś byś trochę wdzięczności i mówiła prawdę? Robiłaś już różne rzeczy, włączając to włóczenie się z piratami.

Dziewczyna wstała.

– Skończyłaś? Chciałabym się przejść.

– Kallisto – tym razem odezwał się Aarch – jeżeli chcesz byś Snow Kidsem nie możesz się tak zachowywać. Zapamiętaj to.

Mężczyzna wstał i zniknął za drzwiami windy. Adim i Kallisto przez chwilę się mierzyły po czym każda poszła w innym kierunku. Dziewczyna dopięła swego i wyszła z budynku. Przedarła się przez tłum ludzi przed fasadą i ruszyła w głąb pasażu.

***

Tymczasem Micro-Ice rozmawiała z D'Jokiem relacjonując mu ostatnie zdarzenia. Chodził po całym pokoju podbijając piłkę. Nie reagował na prośby przyjaciela aby przestał. W międzyczasie dokładnie opisał nową dziewczynę i spotkanie z Shadowsami.

– A jak Mei? Daje sobie radę?

– Stary ma mnie – uśmiechnął się szeroko – czemu miałaby sobie nie dawać rady – oświadczy

– Haha, bardzo śmieszne.

Nagle w drzwiach pokoju pojawił się Aarch. Pozdrowił D'Joka i poprosił drugiego napastnika o rozmowę. Micro pożegnał się z kolegą i spojrzał na Aarcha.

– Mecz z Shadowsami może być podwójnie trudny. Pomimo wszystkiego wystawię w pierwszym składzie Kallisto ale Mark będzie w pogotowiu. Mico-Ice, będziesz musiał dać wiele z siebie w tym meczu. I jeżeli zauważysz, że Kallisto robi… robi coś dziwnego, to natychmiast mi o tym powiedz, dobrze?

– Oczywiście trenerze.

– Aha, dzisiaj konferencja. Przedstawię skład. O siódmej.

Micro-Ice wyszedł wraz z mężczyzną, lecz skręcił w druga stronę i zadzwonił do drzwi obok. Otworzyła mu Yuki.

– Co tam, Yuki?

– Dobrze. Żałuję, że nie zagram w tym meczu ale… A ty jak się trzymas? Bez D'Joka będzie ci trudniej, prawda?

– Dam sobie radę – odrzekł bez zastanowienia. – Wyskoczymy gdzieś? Nie mam ochoty tutaj siedzieć.

– Chętnie.

Zebrali się i wyszli do najbliższej kawiarni. Po drodze spotkali przyjaciela Micro-Ice'a – Artiego. Miał na sobie koszulkę Snow Kidsów z numerem 3. Chłopak ucieszył się widząc swój numer. Pirat był jego oddanym fanem.

– Jesteście razem z Piratsami?

– Kto jest ten jest. Przyjechałem ci pokibicować. Zresztą, lubię Genesis…

Chwile z nim porozmawiali i zajęli stolik na zewnątrz. Micro lubił Yuki, ale przeszkadzało mu to, że żartowała z jego apetytu. Jak zawsze powtarzał, potrzebuje duże energii. A po tym co usłyszał od trenera, będzie potrzebował jej jeszcze więcej.

Kiedy czekali na zamówione desery, zobaczyli przechodzącą Kallisto z jakimś wysokim blondynem. Pogrążeni byli w rozmowie, żywo gestykulowali, śmiali się i kłócili. Micro ciekawy był kim jest tajemniczy nieznajomy z blond czupryną. Podzielił się soją ciekawością z Yuki, która bezwiednie westchnęła i pomieszała różową słomką w swoim dopiero co przyniesionym koktajlu.

Kiedy Kallisto i blondyn zniknęli z pola widzenia, chłopak znów zainteresował się koleżanką siedząca naprzeciwko.

***

– Dla państwa Cally Mystic. Jest ze mną drużyna Snow Kids, trener Aarch oraz nowa zawodniczka Kallisto. Nim przejdziemy do Kallisto, Aarch, przedstaw skład na mecz z drużyną Shadow.

Aarch wcisnął mały pilocik a na wielkim boisku pojawiło się siedem zdjęć.

– Achito na bramce, Mei i Thran obrona, Rocket i Tia pomocnicy, Micro-Ice i Kallisto napastnicy.

Reporterka przyjrzała się ustawieniu.

– Czy uda wam się zdobyć puchar po raz trzeci?

– Będziemy bardzo się starać pomimo tymczasowej nieobecności D'Joka.

– Kallisto, powiedz nam czy…

Tymczasem Artegor wystrzelił pięści ku górze. Sinedd spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

– A więc będzie napastnikiem. Sinedd, jeżeli zagra dobrze w pierwszej połowie meczu, to nim się skończy druga połowa chcę ją mieć w Shadowsach. Jeżeli nie będzie chciała, to nim skończy się mecz ma być w drodze na Wambas. Każesz sfaulować ją Nili albo komuś innemu, nie obchodzi mnie to.

– Przyzwyczaiłem się – mruknął pod nosem i zostawił trenera oglądającego wywiad z Kallisto.

***

– I tak o to kończymy spotkanie z dwukrotnymi mistrzami Galactik Football. Za pięć dni ich pierwsze spotkanie z Shadowsami, Do zobaczenia! – Cally Mystic pożegnała się z każdym z osobna i podziękowała za wywiad.

Po tym jak wyszli ze studia, hotelowy pojazd już na nich czekał. W ciągu kilkunastu minut byli w hotelu. Aarch pogratulował wszystkim udanego występu i pozwolił im rozejść się do pokoi po męczącym dniu.

– Rozerwałbym się, a wy?

– A co chciałbyś robić, Mark? – zapytał Micro-Ice

– Obejrzałbym sobie dobry mecz Netherballa – zażartował.

– Ale nie mów tego przy Tii – odezwał się Rocket. Dla niego również nie był to przyjemny temat ale nic nie powiedział.

Wszyscy chłopcy zgromadzili się w pokoju braci i próbowali wymyśleć jakąś rozrywkę., która zajęłaby im czas. Micro-Ice nagle podskoczył.

– Dzisiaj widziałem Kallisto z jakimś wysokim blondynem. Dokładnie nie widziałem jego twarzy, ale i tak wątpię żebym go znał.

Chłopcy wybuchli śmiechem

– Micro a nie pomyślałeś, że nasza dziwna koleżanka może mieć chłopaka? – powiedział Mark akcentując słowo dziwna. – W końcu pomimo okropnego charakteru jest całkiem, całkiem…

Czarnowłosy chłopiec założył ręce na piersi i obrócił głowę w prawo tak, aby nie patrzeć na przyjaciół. Mark znów z niego zażartował. Tym razem oskarżył kolegę o obsesję na punkcie koleżanki z ataku. Micro obraził się i wyszedł z pokoju.

– Pamiętacie, że jak ostatnio się obraził to latał razem z Piratami? – oznajmił przez sen Achito. Rocket westchnął, wstał i poszedł za małym napastnikiem. Pozostali zaczęli grać w grę stworzoną przez Thrana z lekkimi poprawkami Clumpa.

Tymczasem Aarch analizował ustawienie Shadowsów. Wiedział, że Artegor nie próżnował a Sinedd nawet gdyby był silnie kontuzjowany da z siebie wszystko. Ale mimo wszystko wierzył w swoją dzielną drużynę, pełną indywidualności. Już dwukrotnie udowodnili, że pozory mylą i nawet drużyna, na która nikt normalny nie postawiłby ani jednostki, potrafi wygrać.


	3. Shadows vs Snow Kids

ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI : Shadows vs Snow Kids

* * *

Mecz z Shadowsami nadszedł szybciej niż myśleli. Nim się obejrzeli a siedzieli wokół Aarcha słuchając ostatnich wskazówek. Za chwilę mieli znów stanąć na murawie Stadionu Genesis. Trener wręczył czerwoną opaskę kapitana Rocketowi, co reszta drużyny zaakceptowała. Kallisto jako jedyna nie siedziała. Skakała z jednej nogi na drugą. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jej zachowanie. Pamiętali jak zachowywali się przed swoim pierwszym meczem.

Stadion wypełniony był po brzegi. Shadowsi ustawili się w literę V, czekając na przeciwników. Kiedy pojawiła się akiliańska drużyna, rozpoczęli swój specjalny taniec. Kiedy skończyli rozbrzmiały brawa i krzyki podekscytowanych widzów. Wszyscy zajęli swoje pozycję. Sinedd i Rocket stanęli na środku, przygotowaniu do wyskoku. Piłka zmaterializowała się po czym wystrzeliła w górę. Sinedd główką podał do Nili, którą natychmiast zablokowała Mei. Dziewczyna kopnęła piłkę do Tii. Sinedd pojawił się tuż przed białowłosą i zaraz po tym wraz z piłką zniknął.

– Sinedd jest w szczytowej formie – powiedziała Cally Mystic, na co jej dwaj towarzysze pokiwali głowami.

– Przy napastniku Shadowsów widzimy nową zawodniczkę Snow Kidsów. Nikt jej nie powiedział, że jest napastnikiem a nie obrońcą? – odezwał się Nork Agnet.

Kallisto odebrała wślizgiem piłkę i kopnęła ją na druga stronę boiska, do Micro-Ice'a. Rocket widząc co robi napastniczka kazała wynosić się jej pod bramkę Shadowsów. Dziewczyna wróciła na pozycję, gdzie Micro próbował strzelić bramkę. Przed nim zmaterializowało się dwóch graczy, którzy odebrali mu piłkę. Podali piłkę do Sinedda. Chłopak zgrabnie ominął obrońców i pomocników.

– Spójrzmy na Sinedda! Przebiegł właśnie całe boisku, wyminął wszystkich przeciwników i szykuje się do strzału! – zawołała podekscytowana Cally.

– Tuż za nim biegnie Kallisto. Czyżby zdecydowała się być jednak obrońca? Z Oddechem byłoby jej zdecydowanie łatwiej dogonić napastnika Shadowsów.

Dziewczyna dalej biegła. Sinedd zatrzymał się, wystawił sobie piłkę, cofnął się kilka kroków w momencie gdy podbiegał do piłki pojawiła się przed nim Kallisto.

– Proszę państwa, w momencie gdy Sinedd miał oddawać strzał wpadła na niego Kallisto! Niebywałe!...Gol! Shadowsi obejmują prowadzenie…. Jak widzimy na powtórce, Sinedd ode pchał koleżankę łokciem. Kallisto leży nieopodal bramki a reszta drużyny załamuje ręce!

– I tak kończy się pierwsza połowa. Cally, Aarch będzie chyba musiał odbyć poważną rozmowę ze swoją drużyną.

– O taak.

Obie drużyny zeszły z boiska i udały się do szatni. Nikt nic nie mówił. Usiedli i w milczeniu czekali na trenera. Po kilkunastu sekundach pojawił się zdenerwowany.

– Zacznę od tego, że zapomnieliście co to gra zespołowa. Więcej podań! Rocket, Tia, macie przejmować piłki od obrońców i podawać do napastników. Mei Thran, musicie wzmocnić obronę. Micro-Ice było świetnie. Z pewnością wynik byłby inny gdyby… Kallisto, powiedz mi czy ty jesteś obrońcą?

– Nie.

– Więc powiedz mi, dlaczego nie widziałem cię w ataku, co? Dlaczego?!

– Bo nie mogę patrzeć jak piłka leci w stronę naszej bramki! – krzyknęła wstając. Reszta drużyny przyglądała się jej ze złością. Nagle Achito osunął się na ziemię. Thran rzucił się aby go od razu docucić. Ale bramkarz nie reagował.

– Yuki, wchodzisz za Achito. Mark, weźmy go do Dame Simbai. A wy – powiedział natychmiast zwracając się do pierwszego składu – liczę na lepszą grę w drugiej połowie. Powodzenia.

Tymczasem w szatni Shadowsów został tylko Sinedd i Artegor.

– Jest dobrze Sinedd… A co do Kallisto wstrzymaj się jeszcze. Po lataniu po całym boisku nie jestem w stanie ocenić jej gry. Ale bez wątpienia ma talent. Dobra, idź zdobywać gole.

Od początku drugiej połowy akiliańska drużyna była przy piłce. Kallisto trzymała się swojej pozycji. Micro strzelał dwa razy i dwa razy nie trafił. Po nieudanych próbach stracili piłkę. Sinedd znów biegł na bramkę. Mało kto wierzył, że Yuki obroni strzał. Na szczęście nie musieli się o tym przekonać.

Thran odebrał pikę i podał do Rocketa. Czarnoskóry zawodnik podał do Tii, która zdecydowała się na strzał. Piłkę z błękitną poświatą wokół powędrowała do bramki Shadowsów, wyrównując wynik.

– Tia strzela gola! Cally, to bardzo dobra wiadomość dla Snow Kidsów. Gdyby mecz zakończył się teraz również graja dalej w pucharze.

– Shadowsi chyba nie zamierzają się dzielić. Spójrz na Sinedda i Nilę.

Gra trwała dalej, robiąc się coraz brutalniejsza. Tia i Thran spędzili kilka minut w powietrzu za faule na Sineddzie. On również dostał karę za przewrócenie Rocketa.

– I tak powoli dobiega koniec meczu. Chyba będzie remis… chociaż popatrzmy na Rocketa! Podaje do Kallisto, która strzela!

Kallisto wyskoczyła najwyżej jak potrafiła i kopnęła piłkę. Wygięła się za bardzo i poczuła jak leci do tyłu. Nie chcąc boleśnie upaść zrobiła salto do tyłu, lecz to nie uratowało jej przed bolesnym zderzeniem z nawierzchnią boiska. Mecz skończył się nim piłka doleciała do bramki.

– Och, to musiało naprawdę boleć! Nie ryzykowałbym takich ewolucji w powietrzu bez fluxa! – krzyknął Nork.

– Kallisto nie podnosi się. To z pewnością bolało. Mecz kończy się remisem… Rocket podchodzi do Kallisto. Wygląda na to, że nie jest w stanie wstać o własnych siłach. Nadlatuje pomoc i zabiera ją z boiska. To by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o dzisiejsze spotkanie.

– Dla państwa Nork Agnet…

–… i Cally Mystic.

W ciągu trzydziestu minut byli już w hotelu. Dame Simbai zaopiekowała się dziewczyną. Pozostali członkowie drużyny siedzieli w świetlicy. Byli zmęczeni, ale zadowoleni.

– Widzieliście minę Sinedda jak Tia strzeliła bramkę!? – zapytał podekscytowany Micro-Ice.

– A widziałeś jak Kallisto zrobiła to coś w powietrzu, bez fluxa? Odważna jest – powiedział Mark.

– Nie myl głupoty z odwagą, Mark.

Aarch wszedł do pokoju nie uśmiechając się. Jednak zaraz rozchmurzył się i pogratulował im dobrego meczu. Polecił im odpocząć przed jutrzejszymi treningami i pożegnał się z nimi.

Tymczasem Kallisto leżała na brzuchu a Dame Simbai energicznie masowała jej plecy. Była cała potłuczona, ale na szczęście nic nie złamała. Kiedy Simbai skończyła, pozwoliła dziewczynie pójść do siebie. Gdy tylko wyszła, kobieta zadzwoniła do Aarch, który po chwili się pojawił.

– Tkwi w niej Smog. Dlatego nie może uwolnić Oddechu. Obawiam się, że może jej to wkrótce zaszkodzić… Aarch, musimy się dowiedzieć co ona tam robiła inaczej będę bez silna. Jeżeli okaże się, że tylko przebywała w porządku, ale jeżeli grała tam w piłkę to sprawa będzie trudniejsza.

– Dziękuje ci, bez ciebie nie dałbym sobie rady. Niech odpocznie, jutro z nią porozmawiam.


	4. Nowe zmartwienie

ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY : Nowe zmartwienie

* * *

Następnego dnia wszyscy spotkali się na treningu o jedenastej. Kallisto miała rano problem z zejściem z łóżka. Ból w krzyżu był potworny ale nie zamierzała nikomu na razie o tym wspominać. Weszli do holotrenera. Clump załadował hologramowych graczy Rykersów. Mark i Yuki obserwowali grę kolegów w siłowni, gdzie wzmacniali mięśnie pod okiem Dame Simbai.

Podczas treningu Kallisto w dalszym ciągu odczuwała ból w plecach. Starała się nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Zbyła Micro-Ice' ale z Aarchem i Clumpem był problem. Siedząc przed komputerami dokładnie wiedzieli co się dzieje.

– Kallisto, coś ci jest?

– Jestem trochę poobijana, to wszystko – odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia, starając się aby jej głos brzmiał naturalnie. Grała dalej. W ciągu kilku piętnastu minut strzeliła dwie bramki hologramowi Kernor. Oddechu w dalszym ciągu nie było widać. Z zazdrością patrzyła jak Snow Kidsi używają fluxa. Stwierdziła, że gdyby go miała to z pewnością byłaby najlepsza.

Po jednym meczu Clump wypuścił ich z holotrenera i zaprosił Yuki razem z Markiem. Kto chciał mógł grać dalej. Micro-Ice, Rocket i Thran postanowili jeszcze zostać. Reszta rozeszła się do pokojach. Aarch poprosił Kallisto aby chwilę z nim porozmawiała. Dziewczyna wiedząc, że nie ma wyboru została.

– Martwisz się tym, że nie masz Oddechu, prawda?

– Nie martwię się, po prostu oni wszyscy go mają. Z Oddechem mogłabym lepiej grać.

Aarch westchnął. Takiej odpowiedzi najbardziej się obawiał. Zbyt wysokie ambicje.

– Kallisto, masz w swoim organizmie Smog. On blokuje Oddech.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

– Smog? Skąd? Z Shadow? Byłam tam jakiś czas, ale jak miałabym go pozyskać? Grałam w karty, bawiłam się i takie inne.

– Nie grałaś tam w futbol?

– Nie.

– To dobrze. Dame Simbai przygotuje dla ciebie kuracje – powiedział i wrócił do treningu. Yuki i Mark grali świetnie. Mark popisywał się za co Aarch raz go zganił.

– A jeżeli chcę go zatrzymać? – zapytała. Trener spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Za nim, rozmowie przysłuchiwał się Clump.

– Nie chcesz grać z Oddechem? Zaraz, zaraz… czyżby Artegor proponował ci grę w Shadowsach?

Pokręciła głową. Mężczyzna odetchnął z wyraźna ulgą. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją gdy mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok.

– Porozmawiamy później, Kallisto. Muszę jeszcze z nimi poćwiczyć.

***

Mecz Piratsów i Wambasów zakończył się zwycięstwem tych drugich. Stevens strzelił jedną bramkę, ratując honor swojej drużyny. Lun Zaera strzeliła jedną bramkę a WooWamboo dwie. Piratsi nie mieli raczej szans aby wyjść z fazy grupowej. Tymczasem Rykersi przegrali z Lightingsami. Następny mecz jaki miał się odbyć w grupie A, miał być pojedynkiem Shadowsów i Rykersów.

Wszyscy Snow Kidsi siedzieli w świetlicy czekając na mecz Shadowsów. Kallisto siedziała po środku, trzymając na kolana miskę popcornu. Tuż obok niej siedział Micro-Ice. Niekoniecznie ze względu na jej towarzystwo tylko ze względu na przekąskę trzymaną przez koleżankę na kolanach.

Mecz rozpoczął się punktualnie o ósmej. Obie drużyny pojawiły się na boisku spokojne i pewne siebie. Od pierwszych minut Shadowsi byli przy piłce. Mecz jak zwykle komentowali Nork i Cally.

– Spójrz Nork na drybling Sinedda. Coś niesamowitego. Równie dobrze z piłką porusza się jeszcze napastnik Snow Kidsów, Micro-Ice!

Chłopak podskoczyła zadowolony, rozsypując prażona kukurydzę wszędzie wokół. Kallisto założyła metalowa miskę na jego głowę i puknęła w nią.

– Och tak. Duża głowa szkoda, że pusta – powiedziała na co gromadzeni wybuchli śmiechem. Chłopiec ściągnął naczyniem. We włosach miał jeszcze kilka ziarenek popcornu, które strzepnął ręką.

– Sinedd strzela! Minęło dopiero dziesięć minut a Shadowsi wysuwają się na prowadzenie. Taki napastnik to prawdziwy skarb w drużynie… Cally, słyszałaś, że Technoid organizuje Mecz Gwiazd?

– Słyszałam. Już nie mogę się doczekać. Książę Madox osobiście wybierze graczy, których zechce zobaczyć w tym meczu!

– Tymczasem Sinedd ponownie szykuje się do strzału! Naprzód Sinedd!

W hotelu Snow Kidsi byli pod wrażeniem gry byłego kolegi z drużyny. Choć niektórzy jak Micro-Ice czy Mark nie chętnie to przyznawali. Był to jeden z niewielu momentów kiedy się zgadzali.

– Rany, jest jeszcze lepszy niż ostatnio – jęknął Rocket.

–Ale pokonałeś go w Sferze – zauważył Thran, zapominając o obecności Tii.

–Kostka. Gdyby nie to, to nie wiem czy bym go pokonał – uciął temat.

Kallisto przysłuchiwała się temu. Widziała kilka meczy Netherballa i była świadkiem kontuzji Sinedda. Podziwiała go, że pomimo obrażeń zagrał w meczy z Piratsami i strzelił trzy bramki nim stracili Smog.

Kernor widząc jak jej drużyna przegrywa, zdecydowała się na niebezpieczne posunięcie i postanowiła zaatakować bramkę. Strzeliła gola. Artegor zdenerwował się i kazał grać Shadowsom bardziej agresywnie. I już po chwili dwóch zawodników wisiało w powietrzu, odbywając karę. Sinedd przedarł się przez obronę Rykersów i przymierzył się do strzału. Fenomenalnie podkręcił piłkę, która zmyliła Kernor. Kapitan drużyny rzuciła się w lewo a piłka wpadła z prawej strony.

– Proszę państwa, niezwykły mecz. Niezwykły. Kto nas teraz nie ogląda, niech żałuje! Po przerwie zapraszam na drugą połowę. – zawołał Nork.

Rocket objął Tię i szepnął jej coś do ucha. Micro-Ice ukradkiem zbierał kukurydze z koleżanki obok, czemu Yuki przyglądała się z lekką zazdrością. Do momentu gdy Kallisto uderzyła chłopca po rękach a Mark i Thran wybuchli głośnym śmiechem.

– Ej! Głodny jestem.

Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Rozpoczęła się druga połowa. Wszyscy wpatrzeni byli w ekran śledząc grę.

– Cally, Sinedd znów zmierza ku bramce Kernor. Znika tuż przed pomocnikami, omija obronę. Oni są bezbronni przeciwko niemu! Napastnik Shadowsów przymierza się do strzału!... Gol! Trzy do jednego dla Shadowsów!

Sinedd triumfalnie uniósł ręce ku górze. Na jego twarzy błąkał się uśmiech świadczący o zadowoleniu. Był gwiazdą tego wieczoru i nikt w całej Galaktyce nie mógł mu tego odebrać.

Tuż przed końcem mecz Sinedd strzelił czwartą bramkę. Po zakończonym spotkaniu Snow Kidsi rozeszli się do pokoi. Kallisto przeciągnęła się na łóżku zanuciła coś cicho. Yuki nie było w pokoju. Wraz z Micro Ice'em siedzieli u Marka. Kallisto przeglądała wieczorne wiadomości, kiedy usłyszała ciche pukanie. Machinalnie powiedziała „proszę"

Do pokoju wszedł Rocket. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i odrzuciła elektroniczną gazetę.

– Kallisto… ja … kilka razy byłaś w Sferze, prawda?

– Tak, byłam. A co?

– Nic. Po prostu jestem ciekawy co robiłaś w takim miejscu z …

– Rocket nie obraź się, ale to moje życie.

– Nie, oczywiście…. Przepraszam – dodał po chwili.

Kallisto obdarzyła go uśmiechem. Chłopak nieco zakłopotany gorączkowo myślał co ma zrobić.

– Może… może posiedzisz z nami, co?

– Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać. Myślałam, że sobie wyjdę pochodzisz po pasażu. Incognito i bez wiedzy Aarcha – odparła wyciągając z szafy czarną kurtkę.

Rocket pożegnał się z nią i wyszedł z pokoju. Kallisto odczekała chwilę po czym wsadziła kurtkę z powrotem do szafy i ponownie rzuciła się na łóżko.

– Zobaczymy Rocket, czy można ci ufać – szepnęła do siebie i wróciła do czytania. Założyła słuchawki na uszy i puściła swoja ulubioną muzykę.

Tymczasem drużyna Snow Kidsów siedziała u chłopców w pokoju. Micro-Ice wygłupiał się parodiując Kernor. Thran i Achito byli pochłonięci grą jak zwykle. Co chwilę któryś wybuchał w momencie gdy przegrywał.

– Rocket, Kallisto nie chciała przyjść? – spytała Tia, gdy chłopak wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Kapitan pokręcił głowa i zajął miejsce obok swojej dziewczyny. Mei przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, lecz po chwili wróciła do rozmowy z Yuki. Wymazując z pamięci dziwne zachowanie nowej koleżanki.

***

Adim zgodziła się zjeść kolacje z Aarchem. Spotkali się w jednej z restauracji na Genesis. Mężczyzna nieco się denerwował, ponieważ chciał poruszyć temat Kallisto. Intrygowało go zachowanie dziewczyny.

– Adim nie wiesz co Kallisto mogła robić na Shadow?

Zdziwiona kobieta pokręciła głową.

– Owszem zna co trzecią osobę w Galaktyce, ale nie mam pojęcia co tam mogła robić… Porozmawiam z Artegorem.

Aarch głośno westchnął i podał kobiecie menu. Wyobraził sobie dawnego przyjaciela przekupującego Kallisto.

– Kallisto jest bardzo dobrą zawodniczką. Z pewnością odziedziczyła to po Grace, ale ma problemy z grą zespołową. Dla niej futbol to bieganie po całym boisku, odbieranie piłki i strzelanie bramek. Z pewnością gdyby mogła to by jeszcze zastąpiła bramkarza.

– O taak, ambitna to ona jest. Nawet za bardzo –powiedziała i zasmuciła się. –Dobrze, że nie mam swoich dzieci… byłabym beznadziejną matką.

Aarch wstał i kucnął przy niej.

– Nie prawda.

Podniosła wzrok. W jej oczach perliły się łzy. Mężczyzna ścisnął chwycił ją za rękę. Odwołali kelnera i wyszli z restauracji.

– Prawdę mówiąc nie byłam głodna. Nie mam ochoty jeść kiedy pomyślę o problemach z Kallisto… Aarch, czy ty wiesz, że nigdy nie chciała oglądać żadnego zdjęć z Grace? Odcięła się od tego. Tak po prostu.

– Nie wiem jak jej pomóc – odparł po chwili zmartwiony.

– Ucieka przed przeszłością…


	5. Czasem lepiej milczeć

ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY: Czasem lepiej milczeć

* * *

_– Napastnik Shadowsów atakuje bramkę Akillian. Grace z łatwością odbiera mu piłkę i podaje do Artegora. On z kolei podaje do swojego przyjaciela Aarcha…, który strzela fenomenalną bramkę! Brawo! Oni są mistrzami jeżeli chodzi o długie podania._

_Kapitan Shadowsów wyminął napastników. Adim próbowała wślizgiem odebrać piłkę lecz się jej nie udało. Napastnik biegł dalej. Grace próbowała go zablokować, ale humanoid uderzył w nią z impetem. Kobieta o długich, ciemnych włosach przeleciała kilka metrów do tyłu po czym upadła na ziemię._

_– Faul! Zawodniczka Akillian została brutalnie sfaulowana!_

_– Rzut wolny będzie wykonywał Artegor Nexus!_

_Grace uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela, który szykował się do strzału. Niestety bramkarz obronił potężny strzał. Artegor zakrył twarz dłońmi. Aarch podbiegł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu._

_– I tak kończy się pierwsza połowa. Shadowsi prowadzą jeden zero._

***

Kallisto biegła na bieżni. Ustawiła sobie siódmy, najwyższy poziom i tak od dziesięciu minut trenowała. Wcześnie wyłączyła wszelkie wskaźniki jej wydolności i tym podobne aby się nie rozpraszać. I tak wystarczająco rozpraszał ją ból w krzyżu i prawym kolanie.

Kiedy już z trudem łapała oddech wyłączyła urządzanie, chwyciła ręcznik i lekko kulejąc wyszła z siłowni. Korytarz był pusty co zupełnie jej odpowiadało. Nie miała ochoty wpaść na Dame Simbai czy co gorsza Aarcha. Niezauważona dotarła do swojego pokoju, w którym siedziały wszystkie trzy dziewczyny. Kallisto przywitała się z nimi i poszła pod prysznic.

– Aarch i Simbai zabronili się jej forsować – zauważyła cicho Tia a reszta przytaknęła.

– Myślicie, że powinnyśmy poinformować trenera? – zapytała Yuki gdy usłyszała wodę lecącą z pod prysznica.

– Nie wiem. Zostawmy ją w spokoju… Co myślicie o tym prezencie dla Marka?

Nagle z łazienki wyszła Kallisto, owinięta śnieżnobiałym ręcznikiem.

– Myślę, że idealnym prezentem byłoby wywalenie mnie z pierwszego składu – wtrąciła z krzywym uśmiechem. Podeszła do szafy i wyciągnęła czyste ubrania. Dziewczyny obserwowały Kallisto do momentu aż ponownie zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki. Po kilku sekundach wychyliła się i zawołała :

– Słusznie Mei, słusznie. Lepiej mnie zostawić w spokoju.

W tym samym czasie drzwi wejściowe się rozsunęły. Do pokoju wpadł Mark i Micro-Ice wyraźnie podekscytowani. Napastnik uśmiechnął się na widok ociekającej wodą dziewczyny.

– Patrz Mark. Ja wiem kiedy trzeba gdzieś wejść.

– To tylko tobie się tak wydaje – prychnęła i zamknęła drzwi. Mark zaśmiał się a Micro spojrzał na niego ze złością i żądzą mordu w oczach.

– Kto ma ochotę zabawić się dzisiaj w nowym klubie? Chcę zaznaczyć, że klub nie wpuszcza osób powyżej dwudziestego piątego roku życia, co eliminuje niebezpieczeństwo pojawienia się tam Aarcha – zaproponował czarnoskóry chłopak.

Tia pamiętała jak skończyła się ostatnia wyprawa do nowego klubu. Mei również była sceptycznie nastawiona do propozycji. Za to Yuki przyklasnęła i wystrzeliła pięści w powietrze.

– Idziemy tańczyć!

Chłopcy wraz z Yuki wyszli z pokoju. Kallisto wychyliła głowę z łazienki, rozejrzała się i wyszła. Potarła dłonie i spojrzała na zegarek na przegubie. Tia i Mei dopiero teraz spostrzegły, że dziewczyna ma tatuaż wokół lewego nadgarstka. Kallisto napotkała ich zdziwione spojrzenie i pokręciła lekceważąco głową.

– Ja też wychodzę, a wy tutaj siedzicie i pilnujecie mojego pokoju? Mi to odpowiada.

Przyjaciółki zorientowały się, że przyszły tu z Yuki, której już nie było. Nieco speszone wyszły z pokoju a Kallisto tuż za nimi.

***

– Sonny, jak myślisz dlaczego Technoid chce prowadzić badania na Unadarze? Czyżby nagle zaczęło ich interesować coś innego niż własne korzyści?

Mężczyzna się zamyślił. Oparł się o szybę statku i wpatrywał się w zanieczyszczona planetę. Corso stanął obok i ponowił pytanie.

– Nie wiem. Ale nie podoba mi się to… Pewnie coś się za tym kryję…

– Ej Piratsi grają – zawołał Artie z głównego pomieszczenia. Obaj mężczyźni westchnęli i wyszli ze sterowni.

***

Artegor Nexus przechadzał się po swoim gabinecie. Gorączkowo myślał o spotkaniu z Xenonsami za dwa tygodnie. Przystanął przy wielkiej elektrycznej tablicy przedstawiającej rozstawienie Shadowsów na boisku. Włączył animacje i patrzył się jak małe obrazki zawodników poruszają się płynnie. Zatrzymał i zaczął analizować grę Sinedda. Bez wątpienia grał świetnie. Niemal za każdym razem trafiła do bramki. Trenerowi przypomniały się czasy kiedy sam był Shadowsem. Teraz miał swoją drużynę marzeń.

Chwile gdy ogarniało go samozadowolenie przerwał mu telefon od Adim. Była podenerwowana i nalegała na szybkie spotkanie. Artegor zaprosił ją do hotelu. Minął kwadrans a kobieta już siedziała na krześle przed jego biurkiem.

– Czemu zawdzięczam twoja wizytę? – zaciekawił się.

– Chodzi o Kallisto – odpowiedziała natychmiast.

– Ach tak. Co z nią?

– Czy wiesz co robiła na Shadow? Może ją tam widziałeś… może wiesz cokolwiek?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Jego ciekawość ustąpiła zdziwieniu.

– Czemu miałbym widzieć? Coś się z nią stało?

Adim zawahała się. Artegor spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

– W jej organizmie jest Smog. Dlatego ma problem z uwolnieniem Oddechu.

Trener złączył palce i oparł łokcie na biurku. Oboje milczeli. Adim z nadzieją patrzyła na Artegora, w duchu prosząc o odpowiedź.

– Mogę popytać kilka osób… ale Smog?

Kobieta pokiwała szybko głową. Analizowała teraz co mu powiedziała. Bała się, że być może trochę za dużo. Artegor uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i poczęstował ją herbatą.

***

– Kallisto mogłabyś czasami podawać – zawołał do niej młody mężczyzn. Dziewczyna podała do niego piłkę a on strzelił bramkę koledze. Blondyn chwycił ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Wiesz, że za samolubna grę Aarch może cię wyrzucić albo przynajmniej posadzić na ławce? – poinformował ją blondyn uśmiechając się uroczo. W jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki , na widok których dziewczyna się rozpromieniła.

– Co ma być to będzie…

Z oddali przyglądali się im się trójka Snow Kidsów, którzy chcieli skrócić sobie drogę do klubu. Mark i Yuki pociągnęli Micro-Ice, który koniecznie chciał się dowiedzieć kim jest tajemniczy przyjaciel dziewczyny.

– Pff Micro-Ice, ty to faktycznie znasz skróty – prychnęła dziewczyna, kiedy zorientowali się, że zabłądzili.

Chłopak potarł potylicę i spojrzał na nich przepraszająco.


	6. Uraninit

ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY: Uraninit

* * *

– Cally, dzisiejszy mecz będzie bardzo emocjonujący! Drużyna Snow Kids i Lightings!

– Tak, Nork. Zapowiada się bardzo fascynujący mecz. Snow Kidsi nie mogą przegrać jeżeli marzą im się dalsze rozgrywki. A z pewnością tak jest.

Kobieta udzieliła głosu Barry'emu, który wygłosił swoje proroctwo co do wyniku. Jak zwykle na korzyść drużyny przeciwnej. Znawca nie wierzył w Akilliański drużynę pomimo dwukrotnego zwycięstwa w pucharze.

Tymczasem zawodnicy tejże drużyny słuchali ostatnich wskazówek. Kiedy wyszli na boisko i tak już niczego nie pamiętali. Olbrzymie reflektory oślepiły ich na chwilę. Rocket poprawił opaskę na ramieniu a Achito zasnął na bramce. Kallisto stanęła na lewym skrzydle i rzuciła Lightingsowi na przeciwko zwycięskie, pewne siebie spojrzenie.

Mecz rozpoczął się a Warren wybił piłkę dla swojej drużyny. Napastnik ruszył na bramkę. Tia próbowała odebrać piłkę, lecz zawodnik bez problemu ją wyminął. Thran wślizgiem wykopał piłkę, która poleciała do Mei. Dziewczyna podała do Kallisto, ona korzystając z okazji ruszyła na bramkę. Aarch krzyczał, każąc jej podać do Micro-Ice bo miał lepszą pozycję. Niechętnie podała piłkę górą. Chłopak zaatakował strzelając bramkę.

Kallisto zacisnęła pięści. Ze środka pola przyglądał się jej Rocket. Zachowywała się tak, jakby nie cieszyło ją to, że kolega strzelił bramkę. Obróciła się plecami do czarnoskórego chłopaka tak aby nie mógł dostrzec grymasu niezadowolenia na jej twarzy – To jest to – zawołała podekscytowana Cally. – Snow Kidsi wysuwają się na prowadzenie!

Zbliżał się koniec pierwszej połowy. W między czasie miało miejsce kilka bezowocnych ataków obu drużyn. Warren zdawał się być nieco sfrustrowany takim obrotem zdarzeń. Kallisto z nieukrywaną satysfakcją minęła go dryblując i ruszyła na bramkę. Nie słuchała już paplaniny Aarcha o lepszej pozycji drugiego napastnika. Przeskoczyła nad obroną i złożyła się do strzału. Trafiła a chwilę później skończyła się pierwsza połowa.

Trener pojawił się w ich szatni tylko na chwilę. Posłał groźne spojrzenie Kallisto a następnie jej pogratulował ładnej bramki. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi i ukryła swoje rozbawienie. Następnie zwrócił się do reszty drużyny udzielając im rad na druga połowę. Nawet Rocket zdawał się być znudzony o czym świadczyła jego mina.

Na boisku wyszli czując się jak zwycięzcy. Widzowie wiwatowali na ich cześć. Wykrzykiwali ich imiona. Rocket przygotował się do wyskoku. Nim to zrobił Warren był już w górze i przechwytywał piłkę. Podał do drugiego napastnika. Obrona bezskutecznie próbowała go zatrzymać ale tuz przed bramką podał do kapitana, który strzelił.

– Lightings odrabiają straty! Cally, jeżeli Snow Kidsi przegrają ten mecz, a Warren i jego drużyna wygra ten z Shadowsami to pożegnają się z pucharem!

– Wiem Nork. Barry, a ty co sądzisz o sytuacji na boisku.

– Na razie trudno cokolwiek powiedzieć. Warren nie zamierza dać im wygrać. Znów atakuje bramkę!!!

Humanoid podał do jednego z pomocników a sam podbiegł pod bramkę Achito. Bramkarz poruszał się nerwowo. Poczuł się senny. W momencie strzału Warrena osunął się na ziemię.

– Lightingsi wyrównują!... Zdaje się, że Achito poczuł się gorzej!

Przyleciała ławka wraz z Yuki. Warren pomógł chłopcu na nią wejść. Dziewczyna podskoczyła kilka razy w miejscu i ustawiła się. Kallisto ze złością spojrzała na tablicę wyników. Nim wznowiono grę, żwawym krokiem podeszła do Rocketa.

– Nie zamierzam przegrać tego meczu i wam też na to nie pozwolę – rzuciła ostro i wróciła na pozycję nim piłka znów pojawił się na boisku. Mei podała do Kallisto. Ona z kolei do Rocketa. Chłopak oddał piłkę dziewczynie. Kallisto ruszyła na bramkę lecz niestety przed polem karnym straciła piłkę. Nie czekała na reakcje obronny czy pomocników tylko sam odebrała piłkę przeciwnikowi. Słupek zaczerwienił się oznaczając faul. Dziewczyna spojrzała za siebie i zobaczyła leżącego na ziemi humanoida. Nagle ujrzała czerwony kwadrat pod sobą a tuż po chwili wędrowała do góry w tubie.

– Kallisto sfaulowała pomocnika Lightingsów. Rzut wolny wykonuje Warren!

Napastnik ustawił sobie piłkę i przygotował się do strzału. Yuki nie miała szans. Piłka wraz z nią wpadła do bramki.

– Lightingsi obejmują prowadzenie! Do końca meczu pozostało niewiele czasu! – zawołał Nork Agnet.

Rocket używając Oddechu strzelił bramkę, lecz wciąż nie wygrywali. Aarch już był zdenerwowany, obawiał się, że to już koniec. Już raz zremisowali z Shadowsami. Nie potrzebują drugie remisu.

– Kallisto chcę abyście z Micro-Ice'em wykorzystali wszystkie okazje do strzałów – usłyszała i kiwnęła głową do chłopaka, który usłyszał to samo. Kilkakrotnie strzelali, lecz bramkarz cały czas doskonale bronił. Chłopak użył Oddechu i wgniótł poprzeczkę. Kallisto zmyliła bramkarza celując w prawy róg. Tymczasem gdy przeciwnik rzucił się w tamta stronę ona podała do drugiego napastnika, który strzelił czwarta bramkę.

– Snow Kidsi wysuwają się na prowadzenie!

– Tak Cally… Ale spójrzmy Warren jest przy piłce!

Humanoid szykował się do strzału lecz nim dotknął piłki mecz się zakończył. Cally i Nork poinformowali o następnym meczu Snow Kidsów z Rykersami i Lightingsów z Shadowsami. Wygrana drużyna triumfalnie zeszła z boiska. W szatni Aarch pochwalił napastników za wspaniałą współpracę. Kallisto zrobiło się dziwnie miło.

***

Piraci zatrzymali się nieopodal Unadaru. Wszędzie był sprzęt Technoidu. Ludzie w białych kombinezonach uwijali się wokół wykopanego dołu. Terenu pilnowały uzbrojone roboty. Sonny i kilku ludzi z jego załogi opuściło statek i małym pojazdem zatrzymali się poza widokiem Technoidu. Mężczyźni zakradli się bliżej. Przebrali się w białe kombinezony przygotowane przez Corso i wmieszali się w tłum naukowców.

– Ej wy tam – krzyknął ktoś do nich. Beneth podszedł do niego.

– W czym problem?

Pracownik spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie.

– Przerwa skończyła się półgodziny temu. Jeszcze raz taki numer a będę musiał napisać o tym w raporcie.

– Tak jest – odpowiedział i kiwnął na resztę piratów aby podeszli. Badacz odszedł zostawiając ich samych. Rozdzielili się i umówili się przy małym statku za godzinę. Sonny ruszył ku dziurze w ziemi. Wziął ze stolika jakieś papiery i przejrzał je dokładnie. Ktoś go zawołał każąc mu zrobić sobie kopię i odłożyć oryginał. Mężczyzna podszedł do maszyny i skopiował dokumenty na dysk. Schował to do kieszeni i ruszył dalej.

Tymczasem Corso podszedł do kopaczy.

– I jak idzie?

– Skąd ty się urwałeś? Od dwóch dni wydobywamy to – odrzekł i wskazał na czarną skałę. – Uraninit… nie ruszaj! – warknął widząc, że Corso sięga po próbkę. – Chcesz zostać napromieniowany?

Kopacz zawinął kawałek skały w folię ołowianą i wsadził do plastykowego pojemnika.

– Ostrożności nigdy nie za wiele. Nie chciałbym wyglądać jak Unadarczyczy. Masz. Zanieś to tamtemu facetowi z niebieską opaską.

Corso obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył Sonny'iego. Bez słowa wziął pojemniczek i podszedł do wskazanej osoby. Pirat schował próbkę od Corso i spojrzał na zegarek. Rzucił przyjacielowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i wstukał na swoi odsłoniętym zegarku kod. Ponownie wmieszali się między ludzi ale tym razem próbowali niezauważenie zniknąć. Po czterdziestu pięciu minutach wszyscy byli na pojeździe, którym wrócili na pokład statku.

– Sonny nie masz wrażenia, że za łatwo poszło? – spytał Beneth.

– Mamy dokumenty, mamy uraninit. Chyba masz rację… za łatwo nam to poszło.

Artie przyglądał się skale. Kawałek czarnej skały lewitował w szklanym pojemniku.

– A tak w ogóle, to co to jest?

– Uraninit jest skałą promieniotwórczą. Nie jestem pewien ale chyba między innymi to, powoduje mutacje na Unadarze. Nie tylko zanieczyszczenia jak wszyscy dotychczas myśleli. Z uraninitu można otrzymać olbrzymią energię a co za tym idzie wielkie zyski – powiedział Sonny.

***

Sinedd po raz siódmy wygrał w karty i zgarnął okrągłą sumkę. Wypił kilka drinków za wygrane pieniądze i postanowił wrócić do hotelu. Było już grubo po pierwszej gdy pojawił się w opustoszałym holu. Podszedł do windy i wkurzony stwierdził, że jest zepsuta. Sprawdził drugą, to samo. Spojrzał na schody i niechętnie z nich skorzystał. Wspinaczka trwała kilka minut. W końcu kiedy dotarł na swoje piętro doszedł go hałas z sali kinowej. Wszedł. Wyświetlany był mecz. Z początku myślał, że to mecz jego drużyny i Snow Kidsów, lecz po chwili zobaczył Artegor i Aarcha ganiających za piłką.

Ze środkowego rzędu wynurzyła się głowa. Rozejrzała się i zatrzymała wzrok na przybyłym. Chłopak podszedł bliżej i już wiedział kim jest nocny marek. Usiadł na początku tego samego rzędu. Nie był na tyle pijany aby siadać obok niej.

– To jest moja matka – rzuciła po chwili. Sinedd spojrzał na ekran. Kobieta niemal identyczna jak Kallisto wślizgiem odebrała piłkę i podała do napastnika. Sinedd mruknął coś o podobieństwie. Po rzucie wolnym Aarcha, śnieg zasypał stadion a Kallisto włączyła mecz od początku.

– Wtedy umarła… Lubię oglądać jej mecze, ale nienawidzę oglądać jej zdjęć… Dziwne, no nie? Na zdjęcia się nie rusza… A jak jest z tobą?

Napastnik spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o czymś go wciąż go bolało. Milczał lecz po chwili znów usłyszał to pytanie.

– Wypiłem zdecydowanie za mało żeby ci się zwierzać.

– Zdecydowanie za dużo, skoro pomyliły ci się piętra – odparła natychmiast. – Witam w raju Snow Kidsów. Są ciasteczka, są cukierki – zaśmiała się i wskazała na stolik w rogu sali. Sinedd uprzytomniał sobie gdzie się znajduje. Podniósł się i skierował ku wyjściu. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w drzwiach.

– Oboje zginęli podczas wojny… Nawet nie wiem kim byli.


	7. Spotkanie

ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY: Spotkanie

* * *

Kallisto samotnie spacerowała po pasażu. Na wypadek gdyby ktoś miał ją rozpoznać założył duże, ciemne okulary i owinęła się szalem. W trakcie rozgrywek Genesis zawsze było zatłoczone. Doskonale pamiętała jak ukrywała się tutaj przed Adim. Minęło sporo czasu Az przypadkiem natknęły się w kawiarni. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wyminęła łowców autografów. Niemal codzienne włóczenie się bez celu zaczynało ją nudzić.

Kiedy przechodziła koło sportowego sklepu zatrzymała się na chwilę. Popatrzyła na kubki ze swoim zdjęciem i ruszyła dalej. Nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd ktoś ją przewrócił. Działo się to tak szybko, że tylko usłyszała trzask łamanych okularów. Ten ktoś dalej na niej leżał wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

– Jeżeli chciałeś autograf to wystarczyło zapytać! – krzyknęła wściekła i wykonała ruch kolanem celując w krocze. Chłopak umknął przed ciosem i podniósł się szybko.

– Zdecydowanie wolę swoje życie –– odpowiedział i zaczął uciekać. Kallisto obejrzała się za siebie. Kilka robotów Technoidu przebiegło obok niej celując laserami w plecy uciekiniera. Dziewczyna prychnęła i wstała. Otrzepała szare spodnie choć i tak się nie ubrudziły. Ze złością spojrzała na łososiowy szal leżący nieopodal rozerwany i w niektórych miejscach przepalony laserem. Poprawiła czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i wywróciła oczami. Tłum żadnych podpisu biegł właśnie w jej stronę. Zakryła dłonią oczy i westchnęła.

– Kallisto!

– Kallisto! Proszę podpisz mi zdjęcie!

– Kallisto, chodź zrobimy sobie razem zdjęcie!

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Zaczynała żałować, że wyszła z hotelu.

– Jestem Klio idioci, nie żadna Kallisto. Zamiast wydawać forsę na gadżety kupcie sobie soczewki albo okulary – burknęła i odeszła jak gdyby nic. Tłum jęknął i rozszedł się pomrukując z niezadowolenia. „Idioci!", pomyślała dyskretnie zerkając do tyłu.

***

– _Druga połowa rozpoczęła się wspaniałym strzałem Aarcha! Nikt chyba nie ma wątpliwości, że ten chłopak zrobi wielką karierę! Ba! Już ją zrobił._

_Shadowsi zaczęli grać agresywniej. Brak techniki nadrabiali brutalnością i sprytem. Kilka sytuacji podbramkowych i ani jednego celnego strzału. Tak samo spraw się miału u Akillian, którzy bezskutecznie przeprowadzali wyszukane akcje. Napastnicy byli wyczerpani co rzutowało na ich grę. Adim zaczynała gwałtownie słabnąć. Norata wycofał się trochę do środka aby wspomóc koleżankę. Grace została sama na obronie. Aarch ocenił sytuację i postanowił zaatakować bramkę Shadowsów. _

***

Rocket niecierpliwie patrzył na zegar w sali treningowej. Aarch stał założonymi rękoma i wpatrywał się w panel sterowania holotrenera. Clump zajmował się maszyną a Dame Simbai siedziała w fotelu i przyglądała się drużynie z pewnej odległości.

– Koniec. Nie czekamy dłużej na nią. Mark, grasz na jej pozycji.

Czarnoskóry chłopak uśmiechnął się zadowolony i wraz z drużyną stanęli na niebieskim kwadracie. Po chwili znaleźli się na boisku. Kilka sekund o tym do Sali spokojnie weszła Kallisto. Oddychała miarowo, nie wyglądała na zmęczona szaleńczym biegiem tutaj. Trener spojrzał na nią srogo.

– Spóźniłam się? – zapytała niewinnie. Kadra spojrzała na nią zdumiona. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Kallisto, pójdziesz z Dame Simbai do siłowni.

Kobieta wyszła, a zawodniczka niechętnie powlokła się a nią. Przez całą drogę milczały. Dziewczyna spoglądała przed siebie bez żadnego zainteresowania a Simbai zerkała na nią, tak aby ta tego nie zauważyła. W siłowni lekarka wydała kilka krótkich rozkazów i usiadła przed panelem. Już na samym początku, gdy Kallisto weszła na bieżnie komputer zapiszczał.

Simbai spojrzała na dziewczynę. Nie było po niej widać, że coś ją boli. Nie oszczędzała prawego kolana ani nie trzymała się za plecy. Kobieta zmarszczyła cienkie brwi i raz jeszcze obejrzała raport programu wydolnościowego. Podeszła do ćwiczącej.

– Co bierzesz?

Kallisto spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

– Jaki środek przeciwbólowy bierzesz?

– Nic nie biorę.

– Akurat. Powinnaś odczuwać silny ból, a ty nic – oświadczyła i wyłączyła bieżnie. Dziewczyna oparła się o podpórki i spojrzała rozbawiona na kobietę. Ona z kolei czujnie się jej przyglądała.

– Valoron, Vicodin, heroina, morfina, Metadon?

Dziewczyna drgnęła niespokojnie. Simbai uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, lecz można było dostrzec cień smutku przemykający przez jej twarz.

– Kallisto, Metadon to nie jest zabawa. Odczuwasz chwilową ulgę ale musisz brać to co kilka godzin. Gdy nie bierzesz robisz się nerwowa, pocisz się. Cierpisz bo twój organizm potrzebuje tego. Ból w nodze czy w plecach powraca ze zdwojoną siłą. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

Dziewczyna milczała. Nerwowo stukała palcami o metalową rurkę. Simbai chciała chwycić jej rękę, lecz Kallisto natychmiast schowała ją za siebie.

– Nie jestem uzależniona.

– Wiem, że nie jesteś. Jesteś zbyt dumna aby być zależna od czegoś bądź od kogoś. Ale środek przeciwbólowy to nie wyjście z sytuacji.

Kallisto zignorowała kobietę i wyszła z Sali. Kiedy znalazła się na korytarzu oparła się o ścianę i zjechała na podłogę. Była już znudzona swoją sportową karierą. Każdy dzień odbywał się według określonego schematu. Zaczęła się zastanawiać jak to się stało, że teraz podporządkuje się rozkazom. Adim się nie udało a Aarchowi, tak? Żachnęła się i wstała. Nie mając żadnego pomysły dokąd się udać, poszła do swojego pokoju. Rzuciła się na łóżko, lecz leżnie nie było dobrym sposobem zabicia czasu. Poderwała się jak oparzona i wyszła na balkon. Krążyła w kółko nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca na żadnym z wygodnych foteli. W końcu usiadła na balustradzie ryzykując upadek.

– Rany, czy ty chcesz się zabić? – usłyszała znajomy głos. Chciała się obrócić lecz przypomniała sobie o swoim położeniu. Zeskoczyła z krawędzi i dopiero obróciła się. W luksusowym pojeździe uciekinier z nonszalancją opierał się o kierownicę. Uśmiechał się uwodzicielsko i wodził wzrokiem po zdziwionej twarzy Kallisto.

– Znowu ty? Darowałbyś sobie.

– Skoro już na siebie wpadliśmy – dziewczyna prychnęła – to chciałbym prosić o autograf… Tak na marginesie, chwilę zajęło mi skojarzenie kim jesteś.

Dziewczyna oparła się z gracją o ścianę i pokręciła głową. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie parkował obok jej balkonu żeby dostać autograf. Spojrzała na niego wyraźnie rozbawiona. Chłopak był niezwykle przystojny. Półdługie, brązowe włosy niesfornie opadały mu na idealnie gładkie czoło. Niebieskie oczy błyszczały się wesoło a pełne usta wyginały się w oszołamiający uśmiech. Do tego jego aksamitny głos i uroczy śmiech pieściły uszy słuchacza. Kallisto starała nie podda się czarowi nieznajomego ale momentami miała z tym duże trudności.

– Jak się nazywasz? – spytała podchodząc bliżej. Chłopak wyłączył silnik i wskoczył na balkon. Wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny.

– Ewan – odpowiedział. – Dobra, wcale nie chciałem autografu. Chciałem cię poznać. Nie znam za dużo graczy pucharu więc trzeba taką okazję wykorzystać… Umówisz się ze mną?

Kallisto zaśmiała się. Młodzieniec spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

– Nie chadzam na randki z fanami.

– To dobrze się składa bo nie jestem twoim fanem – odparł natychmiast uśmiechając się szeroko. Nagle dziewczyna usłyszała rozmowy i śmiechy drużyny powracającej z treningu. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni malutkie, cieniutki urządzenie i podała Ewanowi. On z uwielbieniem dotknął jej dłoni i wziął wizytówkę.

– A teraz zmykaj – rzuciła i weszła do pokoju zamykając za sobą szklane drzwi. Kilka sekund później do pokoju wpadły dziewczyny.


	8. Ewan

ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY: Ewan

* * *

Genesis było jeszcze bardziej zatłoczone niż na początku rozgrywek. Zawodnicy żadnej drużyny nie mogli przejść się spokojnie po pasażu bez ataku fanów. Sinedd, raz po raz wybuchał na kogoś kto prosił go o autograf. I tak trafił na pierwsze strony gazet, jako gracz, który doprowadził swojego młodego, zaledwie pięcioletniego fana do płaczu. Byli także ci, którym sytuacja odpowiadała. Luur zawsze kroczył dumnie środkiem, podpisując zdjęcia i pozując do zdjęć. Niektórzy, jak Kallisto objęli inną taktykę. „ Nie jestem Kallisto", wciąż sprawdzało się świetnie. Musiała przyznać, że mogła poruszać się po Genesis bez problemów. Było to bardzo korzystne jeżeli chciała się spotkać z Ewanem, w innym miejscu niż podziemia lub hotelowy pokój.

Wybrała dzień wolny od treningów i wysłała wiadomość na swoją elektroniczną wizytówkę. Odpowiedź pojawiła się natychmiast. Kallisto niepostrzeżenie wymknęła się z hotelu i ruszyła na spotkanie. Kolejne ciemne okulary zapewniały jej poufność. Mijała łowców autografów bez problemów. Szary szal okrywał dół jej twarzy, ukrywając krzywy uśmiech. Widząc tych wszystkich zwykłych, szarych ludzi czuła satysfakcję, że jej udało się uciec od takiego losu. Gdyby miała codziennie rano wstawać do pracy i siedzieć w niej osiem godzin, życie nie miałoby dla niej sensu.

Zaczynam utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że ludzie w większości są masochistami – pomyślała rozglądając się dyskretnie. Widząc swoje odbicie w sklepowej szybie nachmurzyła się. Chodzę jak jakaś kaleka!. Jej krok stracił dawny wdzięk. Poruszała się nie zgrabnie, kulejąc. Przeklinała w duchu jeszcze przed chwilą wychwalaną karierę.

Nagle, przy wejściu do parku dostrzegła Ewana. Opierał się o słupek jak zwykle nonszalancko. Słońce wpadające przez szklany dach migotało w jego włosach. Jego oczy tak jak poprzednio błyszczały się. Wszystkie istoty płci pięknej przechodzące obok niego wzdychały głośno i rozmarzonym tonem szeptały coś do towarzyszek. Gdy Kallisto podeszła bliżej, chłopak obdarzył ja pięknym uśmiechem.

– Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.

– Żebyś mógł mnie obsmarować w jakiejś gazecie, że nie dotrzymuję słowa?

– Nie potrzebuję pieniędzy… właśnie a propos… Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział i wyciągnął ku niej małe, miękkie zawiniątko. Owinięty srebrnym papierem prezent powędrował do zdezorientowanej Kallisto.

– Nie musiałeś – bąknęła. – Dziękuje.

Otworzyła paczkę. W środku leżał nowy, dokładnie taki sam łososiowy szal, jaki został zniszczony podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Uśmiechnęła się samowolnie i spojrzała na niego. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

– Taki sam? – zapytał.

– Tak.

– Wiedziałem – odparł. – A prawdę mówiąc to moja siostra go odszukała. Wróciłem po szczątki tamtego i pokazałem jej… – dodał po chwili widząc jej podejrzliwą minę.

W życiu nie spotkałam większego kłamcy. Pewnie nawet nie nazywa się Ewan – szybko pomyślała.

– Eee dlaczego gonił cię Technoid? Teraz wyglądasz na spokojnego...Nie jesteś poszukiwany?

Chłopak nie wyglądał na ani trochę zmieszanego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zdawało się, że jej pytania mu schlebiają.

– Gdybym był, to byś się ze mną nie umówiła, prawda?

– Nie znasz mnie… Skąd wiesz, że nie lubię złych chłopców? – spytała tajemniczo.

Ewan zaśmiał się.

– Dlatego mam ochotę cię poznać – odparł uwodzicielsko i obejmując ją ramieniem wskazał swój samochód zaparkowany nieopodal.

– Chcesz zobaczyć czy umiem jeździć? – zapytała rozbawiona.

– Nie. Kiedy indziej się o tym przekonam. Najpierw chciałbym zobaczyć jak znosisz moją jazdę… Ale na chwile możemy przestać nawzajem się czarować. Idziemy łeb w łeb więc proponuje remis.

– Remis? – rzuciła szybko mrugając. Wachlarz czarnych rzęs przesłonił jej szare oczy i wywołał u Ewana kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

Wsiedli do czarnego auta i wystartowali. Prowadził świetnie. Szybko i bezpiecznie. Zdawał się mieć oczy dookoła głowy i coś jakby szósty zmysł. Od dawna Kallisto rozważała kupno sportowego auta. Powstrzymywało ją przed tym kilka powodów. Adim nie miałaby większych problemów z namierzeniem jej. Zresztą szybko by zauważyła, że z konta Grace, nad którym sprawowała opiekę zniknęła by pokaźna sumka. Dlatego tymczasowo Kallisto porzuciła pomysł kupna pojazdu.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem – zamruczała mu do ucha.

– Może pojedziemy coś zjeść, co?

W tym samym momencie usłyszeli trzask i brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co się dzieje. Oboje stracili przytomność. Dalej były już tylko krzyki i harmider.

***

– Kallisto słyszysz mnie?

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i spojrzała nieprzytomnie na mężczyznę pochylonego nad nią. Pokiwała głową i znów zamknęła oczy. Nagle poczuła jak coś od środka pobudza ją do życia. Podniosła powieki i lekko podciągnęła się na łóżku. Uważnie rozejrzała się po sali. Wokół łóżka stała trójka ludzi w białych kitlach.

– Jestem doktor Aston – przedstawił się po czym wskazał na kolegę obok. – A to jest doktor Martin. Pierwszy z lekarzy był wysoki, przystojny a jego twarz okalały złociste loki. Drugi był trochę wyższym brunetem o ciemnych, brązowych oczach.

Przy łóżku przykucnęła kobieta. Miała bladą, idealnie owalna twarz. Jej oczy były soczyście zielone jak wiosenna trawa. Dopełnienie wszystkiego były ciemne, rude, kręcone włosy, opadające jej na ramiona i plecy.

– Jestem Gamay… Jak się czujesz Kallisto?

Kallisto złapała się za głowę i westchnęła.

– Jakby ktoś wsadził mnie do pralki… Ja żyję, tak?

Lekarze zaśmiali. Kallisto wciąż trzymając się za głowę, uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie i przerażona stwierdziła, że nie może ruszać nogą. Nie wiele pamiętała z wypadku. Jakiś niedzielny kierowca uderzył w nich i wbił w ścianę szklanego wieżowca.

– Dlaczego nie czuję prawej nogi?!

Aston podszedł do niej szybko z drugiej strony i kucnął tak jak Gamay.

– Podaliśmy ci znieczulenie. Chyba nic ci nie jest ale najpierw musimy zrobić badania – wytłumaczył jej po czym dodał : – z niektórymi badaniami musieliśmy zaczekać aż się obudzisz.

Kallisto spojrzała na swoja rękę. Na zgięciu łokcia przyczepiony miała wenflon a od niego biegła wąska rurka do kroplówki. Przeniosła wzrok na czubek swojego nosa i stwierdziła, że i do niego podłączono rurki z tlenem. Skrzywiła się.

– Pewnie jesteś ciekawa co z Ewnem?

Dziewczynę nagle olśniło. Lekarka kogoś jej przypominała. Kogoś, kto brał udział w wypadku wraz z nią.

– Co z nim?

– Wszystko w porządku. Kazał cię pozdrowić… Miło mi cię poznać – powiedziała a ostatnie zdanie wyszeptała tak, aby tylko Kallisto je usłyszała. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo i wyszła z sali wraz z Martinem. Aston sprawdził monitory z danymi i zwrócił się do Kallisto.

– Powinno wracać ci czucie w nodze.

Kallisto zorientowała się, ze mogła ją poruszać już od minuty. Pokiwała głowa. Aston podniósł kołdrę i delikatnie chwycił ją za łydkę. Powoli podnosił jej nogę do góry aż pozwolił aby kolano się ugięło. Kallisto syknęła z bólu.

– Kiedy spałaś zrobiliśmy ci rentgen. Wiesz, że masz poważnie uszkodzone kolano, prawda? Zwyrodnienie stawu kolanowego, stare złamania kości strzałkowej. Do tego dochodzą częste urazy jakich doznajesz na boisku… Tak, oglądam futbol… Aha i spore stężenie Metadonu w twojej krwi też mi coś o tobie mówi.

– Nie jestem uzależniona! – warknęła.

– Tak, wiem. Rozmawiałem z Dame Simbai.

Kallisto wytrzeszczyła oczy. Liczyła na odrobinę prywatności.

– Nie miał pan prawa…

– To nie ja ją powiadomiłem – odparł spokojnie. – Twój trener przyjdzie wieczorem.

– Jeszcze lepiej.


	9. Nowa rola

ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY: Nowa rola

* * *

Kiedy Aston wszedł do pokoju od razu zwrócił uwagę na skalpel trzymany przez Kallisto. Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku po turecku i kawałek po kawałku odkrajała czerwone jabłko. Następnie wciąż wpatrzona w telewizor wkładała owoc do ust. Całą jej uwagę pochłaniała relacja z premiery nowego filmu: „Gwiezdny Czar". Historia opowiadająca losy zakazanej miłości pirata i dziewczyny z dobrego domu. Kallisto oprócz dwóch przystojnych aktorów nie widziała nic wartościowego w owym filmie. Banalna fabuła, słaby montaż, kiepsko dobrani aktorzy, to tylko niektóre opinie krytyków ale wystarczające aby zniechęcić do produkcji.

– Kto ci dał skalpel? – Pytanie rozbawionego doktora zagłuszyło trajkotanie reporterów.

¬ Martin. Gamay o mało nie udusiła się ze śmiechu… chyba nie za dobrze się nim posługuje – odpowiedziała, przyglądając się okaleczonemu jabłku.

– Masz na myśli doktora Martina, tak?... To w jego stylu… Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

– Całkiem dobrze. Znowu mi podali ten lek, ten po którym nie ma odlotu – odrzekła spokojnie nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. – Nie wiem co to, ale ja wolę swój Metadon – dodała po chwili.

Lekarz sprawdził aparaturę. Potem przeniósł wzrok na rurki poprowadzone do nosa. Zmarszczył czoło i zapisał coś w swoim elektronicznym notesie.

– Nie odczuwasz zawrotów głowy? Albo jakiś duszności?

- Nie. Ale te rurki – wskazała na swój nos – mi przeszkadzają.

Aston uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i poprawił dopływ tlenu. Kallisto spodziewała się, że jego dłonie przesiąknięte będą szpitalnym zapachem odkażaczy i tym podobnych lecz pomyliła się. Jego ręce pachniały przyjemnie miętowo. Nagle z korytarza doszedł ich hałas. Ktoś kłócił się tak głośno, że lekarze i pielęgniarki wyglądali zza drzwi.

– …to tylko zwichnięcie.

– Tylko?! A jak nazwiesz swoją podróż na Akillian w celu jazdy na desce?

Sinedd i Artegor kroczyli środkiem korytarza. Sinedd kulał i co jakiś czas krzywił się z bólu. Trener widząc Astona przystanął i zawołał :

– Co tak stoisz?! Podejdź tu i mu pomóż!

Lekarz pokręcił głową.

– Gdzie ja miałem głowę, że zająłem się medycyną sportową? Kallisto, pan Aarch przyjdzie za jakiś kwadrans. Do zobaczenia.

Wyszedł z sali i podszedł do napastnika Shadowsów. Skierował go do wolnej sali i cała trójka znikła z pola widzenia dziewczyny. Wróciła do oglądania premiery. Aktorzy prężyli się do obiektywów. Nie przeszkadzał im blask fleszy, od których szary człowiek by oślepł. Aktorka grająca główną bohaterkę zaczęła radośnie paplać do mikrofonu. Kallisto zniesmaczona wyłączyła telewizję. Przeniosła wzrok na drzwi. Aarch opierał się o futrynę z założonymi rękami.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał chłodno.

– Dobrze – odpowiedziała w podobnym tonie.

Mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszczenia i stanął obok łóżka. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Kallisto odłożyła skalpel a ogryzek wrzuciła do kosza stojącego pod plazmą. Spojrzała wyczekująco na Aarcha.

– Zapewne spodziewasz się reprymendy… Rozczaruję cie. Przyszedłem powiedzieć ci, że nie zagrasz w przyszłym meczu. I kolejnym i kolejnym.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi.

– Jeżeli ty nie szanujesz swojego zdrowia, to nie jesteś prawdziwym sportowcem. I nie mam na myśli tego wypadku. Twoje miejsce zajmie Mark, do odwołania i polepszenia twojego stanu zdrowia.

Kallisto uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

– Pożałujesz tego – mruknęła cicho.

– Do zobaczenia. Zdrowiej – rzucił, wychodząc z pokoju.

Kiedy znikł, Kallisto cisnęła pilotem o ścianę. Urządzenia roztrzaskało się w drobny mak. Puls dziewczyny przyśpieszył. Czuła jak zaczęła szybciej oddychać. Aparatura pikała coraz głośniej i częściej. Zacisnęła pięści i spróbowała się uspokoić.

***

– Proszę państwa, według najnowszych informacji oprócz Kallisto w szpitalu znalazł się także Sinedd! O ile stan ten pierwszej nie jest poważny to nie wiadomo co z chłopakiem – Cally żywiołowo relacjonowała ostanie wydarzenia.

– Dwie doskonałe drużyny straciły dwóch doskonałych zawodników – powiedział szybko Nork. – To musi być cios dla ich trenerów – dodał.

– Z pewnością. Luur w dzisiejszym wywiadzie zapowiedział, że…

Stevens wyłączył wiadomości. Spojrzał nieprzytomnie na Sonny'ego, który właśnie o czymś opowiadał.

– Ci Rebelianci… Młodzi i głupi – rzekł spokojnie bez agresji w głosie. – Chcą sami pokonać Technoid.

– I nas – wtrącił Corso.

W zebraniu piratów tym razem uczestniczył Stevens. Chciał w końcu zacząć działaś. Gra mogła poczekać, ludzie całej Galaktyki – nie. Słuchał uważnie dopóki nie dowiedział się o wypadku Kallisto. Odczekał aż skończą naradę i jako pierwszy opuścił statek. Jak najszybciej udał się do szpitala. Niestety zatrzymał go Corso i przydzielił pewna pracę. W ich laboratoriach wciąż trwały prace nad planami wydobycia uraninitu. Stevens był piekielnie zdolnym chemikiem. Sonny już wcześniej chciał namówić go do współpracy lecz dla chłopaka wciąż ważniejszy był sport. Zaciągnięty do laboratorium nie miał szansy wyrwania się stamtąd przez kilka następnych godzin.

***

– Może powinnyśmy ją odwiedzić? – Ni stąd, ni zowąd Rocket wyszedł z propozycją. Reszta drużyny oderwała się od kolacji i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Mark poruszył się niespokojnie i rozejrzał się po twarzach wszystkich. Oczekiwał ich reakcji.

– Eee, po co? – pytał Thran niepewnie.

– Ona by nas raczej nie odwiedziła – dorzuciła Mei i wróciła do posiłku.

– Oni maja rację, bracie – Micro-Ice uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i tak jak Mei wrócił do jedzenia. Reszta drużyny zrobiła to samo. Pożywiali się w milczeniu, nie patrząc na siebie. Co jakiś czas Micro-Ice próbował przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę jakimś głupim dowcipem. Po tym znów następował spokój.

– Ja z Toba pójdę – ogłosiła Tia i położyła dłoń na jego dłoni.


	10. Goście, goście

ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY: Goście, goście

* * *

Stevens opuścił trening i ruszył do Wielkiego Międzygalaktycznego Szpitala. Kallisto już od tygodnia była w szpitalu. Wątpił aby ktokolwiek z drużyny ja odwiedził. Sam, próbował znaleźć trochę czasu. Niestety przez kilka ostatnich dni nie miał chwili wytchnienia. Dwa razy musieli odeprzeć atak Rebeliantów. Dodatkowo spędzał po kilka godzin w laboratorium Nawet nie spojrzał na kostium. Gdyby go ubrał, już po chwili zostałby zaatakowany i być może nie tylko przez fanów. Odkąd pojawili się Rebelianci, życie piratów i Piratsów znów się skomplikowało. Kiedy doszedł już do głównego pasażu zaszedł do sklepu i kupił czekoladki. Zapakowane w czerwone, prostokątne opakowanie słodycze powinny być dobrym upominkiem.

Bez problemu dotarł do kliniki. Recepcja była dużym pomieszczeniem o błękitnych ścianach. Wszędzie porozstawiane były białe krzesła i sofy. Stevens zgrabnie wyminął przeszkody i winda udał się na oddział gdzie leżała Kallisto. Na górze zapytał rudowłosa lekarkę o salę. Kobieta wskazała mu pokój nr 5. Po drodze zobaczył Sinedda. Napastnik Shadowsów pogrążony był w głębokim śnie.

− Och, kogo moje oczy widzą – usłyszał chichot za sobą. Na łóżku, w pokoju za nim siedziała dziewczyna.

− Kallisto – zawołał uradowany i wszedł do sali. Położył przed nią bombonierkę i usiadł obok niej.

− Nawet nie znalazłeś czasu żeby do mnie napisać. Czekoladkami mnie nie kupisz – powiedziała z wyrzutem w głosie. Stevens potargał swoje włosy i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

− Opowiadaj co u ciebie. Widzę, że masz fajnego sąsiada.

− O taak. Możemy się wyżalić sobie. Jego też nikt nie odwiedza.

Stevens zignorował jej kolejną, pełna wyrzutu odpowiedź i zerknął na korytarz. Rocket i Tia rozmawiali z tą sama kobietą co on.

− Chyba jednak ktoś cię odwiedza – szepnął i w tym samym momencie para stanęła w drzwiach. Rocket trzymał wiązankę kwiatów a Tia czekoladki.

− My nie w porę – powiedział zakłopotany chłopak.

− W takim razie Kallisto szybko wyzdrowiej – rzekła Tia uśmiechając się ciepło. Wraz z Rocketem położyli prezenty przed nią i pożegnawszy się wyszli.

− Będą mieli o czym plotkować – stwierdził blondyn oglądając się za nimi.

Spędzili razem dwie godziny po czym Kallisto musiała iść na rehabilitacje. Aston nie zamierzał jej odpuścić. Codziennie trzy raz stawiała się w pokoju i ćwiczyła. Zajęcia były nudne i żmudne a później nie mogła się ruszać. Tak też było dzisiaj. Po ćwiczeniach natychmiast zasnęła i nie przeszkodził jej nawet Sinedd oglądający mecz w pokoju naprzeciwko.

Nie wiedziała ile już spała. Obudził ją cichy szept. Ktoś usiadł na łóżku i objął ją ramieniem. Bo barwie głosu poznała, że to Ewan lecz nie była na tyle przytomna aby wiedzieć do mruczy jej do ucha. Musiały chyba być to przeprosiny bo głos czasem mu się łamał. Czuła jego oddech na szyj i pocałunki we włosach. W końcu zasnęła nie trwając już dłużej w letargu. Rankiem gdy się zbudziła pierwsze kogo zobaczyła była Gamay. Uśmiechała się smutno.

− Gdy nadejdzie czas Ewan wszystko ci wytłumaczy. Teraz skup się na sobie… Chyba musisz wyzdrowieć, grasz w pucharze.

− Już nie – burknęła ponuro. Gamay podeszła bliżej i usiadła na skraju łóżka. Trudno było wyczytać cokolwiek jej pięknej twarzy.

− A nie myślałaś o zmianie drużyny? Na taką gdzie w pełni docenią twój talent.

− O jakiej myślisz?

− O Shadowsach – odpowiedziała miękko i wyszła z pokoju.

Kallisto uśmiechnęła się. Była zdezorientowana o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Stevens nie znalazł chwili czasu przez cały tydzień, Ewan również. Pojawili się tego samego dnia i szybko się ulotnili. Gamay namawiała ją aby zmieniła drużynę. Cokolwiek się działo, coraz mniej jej się to podobało. Podpięła by do tego jeszcze Sinedda ale on prawie ciągle spał.

Pewnie u Artegora nie można się wyspać – pomyślała.

To jej o czymś przypomniało. Chwyciła swojego laptopa, którego przysłała jej Adim. Sama nie mogła jej odwiedzić bo akurat przebywała na drugim końcu Galaktyki, załatwiając sprawę dalszej gry Cyklopów. Podobno znów przyłapano ich na oszustwie.

Zalogowała się i odebrała pocztę. Ściągnęła pliki i przesłała na elektryczna ramkę, którą otrzymała od szpitala wraz z koszem kwiatów i owoców. Wydrukowała także kartkę. Zgięła ją i wraz z ramka ruszyła do pokoju naprzeciwko.

− Korzystając z tego, że nie śpisz chciałam ci coś dać.

Sinedd spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Kallisto wyciągnęła ku niemu urządzenie i zgięta kartkę. Chłopak przyjął podarunek i nagle zbladł. Wytrzeszczył oczy i patrzył to na prezent to na dziewczynę.

− Według tej metryki miałeś wczoraj urodziny. Wszystkiego najlepszego.

− Nie miałaś prawa – wyjąkał rozloszczony.

− Nigdy nie byłeś ciekawy kim oni byli? Jak wyglądali?

Nie odpowiedział jej. Kallisto westchnęła i skierowała się ku wyjściu. Kiedy przechodziła przez drzwi usłyszała :

− Ja… ja dziękuję.

Odwróciła się i posłała mu uśmiech.

− Wszystkiego najlepszego, Sinedd.

***

− Sonny, zrozum. On tam był, widziałem go. Musimy go pojmać jak znowu pójdzie ją odwiedzić.

Corso jak i reszta sceptycznie podchodziła do jego propozycji.

− Czy nie kieruje tobą zazdrość? Wiemy ile ta mała dla ciebie znaczy.

− Beneth ma rację. Nie powinnyśmy działać zbyt pochopnie i z niewłaściwych pobudek – stwierdził rzeczowo dowódca. Stevens żachnął się i usiadł. Widać było po nim, że jest zdenerwowany.

− To rebeliant! – warknął piłkarz. Artie poklepał go po ramieniu. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego, obserwując jego zachowanie. Co niektórym przemknęło przez myśl, że chłopak powinni dalej grać w piłkę.

***

Tymczasem drużyna Snow Kids wybrała się na dyskotekę. Kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi ruszyli do swojego ulubionego klubu Galaktyka. Gdy wychodzili spotkała ich miła niespodzianka. W drzwiach hotelu natknęli się na D'Joka. Mei pierwsza rzuciła mu się na szyję. Z jej niebieskich oczu pociekły łzy. Nagle cała drużyna poszła na jej przykładem , tworząc piramidę z ciał. Drużyna poszła do klubu a Mei zaciągnęła chłopca do pokoju. Zamknęła drzwi i dłużej nie czekając pchnęła go na łóżku i usiadła na nim okrakiem.

– Tęskniłam za tobą – powiedziała i pocałowała go czule.

– Ja za tobą też… Jesteś pewna? – spytał, gdy dziewczyna zaczęła ściągać bluzkę.

– Tak. Kocham cię – odpowiedziała i zamknęła mu usta kolejnym pocałunkiem. D'Jok usiadł. Dziewczyna wciąż była przed nim. Zdjął bluzę i przewrócił Mei tak, że znalazł się na niej. Zbędne były jakiekolwiek słowa. Ich ręce błądziły po ciałach pieszcząc się nawzajem. Pocałunkom nie było końca aż obojgiem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Szeptali cos nie słysząc siebie nawzajem aż opadli wyczerpani.

– Ja ciebie też kocham – zamruczał chłopak, przyciągając ją do siebie.


	11. Rebelianci

ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY: Rebelianci

* * *

Analizując wszystko powoli i dokładnie doszedł do wniosku, iż Kallisto coś knuje. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia dla tego co zrobiła. Nikt nigdy nie pamiętał o jego urodzinach! On sam nie miał pewności czy data, którą znał była prawdziwa. Odkąd wyszedł ze szpitala, środki przeciwbólowe nie zaćmiewały mu mózgu. Na trzeźwo postanowił, że cokolwiek dziewczyna

knuje, on nie da się podejść jak frajer. Pierwsze co zastał po powrocie do drużyny to zdenerwowany Artegor. Od razu zagonił go na trening po drodze ganiąc za tak długi wypoczynek. Przyzwyczajony do ciągłych, męczących ćwiczeń nie marudził. Święcie wierzył, że to dla jego dobra.

Nexus zaś znów owładnięty manią zwycięstwa dążył do niemożliwego. Traktował Sinedda jakby był Cieniem. Dalej nie zrozumiał, że podobnie jak on sam, chłopak dalej pozostawał człowiekiem. Podczas pobytu napastnika w szpitalu, Artegor znów zainteresował się Kallisto. Jego zawodnik powtórzył mu to, co usłyszał. Teraz pozostawało poczekać na okazje, która jak czuł wkrótce miała się pojawić. Tymczasem Aarch przejął się losem swojego byłego piłkarz. W tej sprawie skontaktował się z Adim, która obiecała się zająć tą sprawą. Niestety jej posada ostatnimi czasy nie pozwoliła zbliżyć się do Genesis ani na chwilę. Trener Snow Kidsów w duszy wiedział, że musi pomóc Sineddowi, bo inaczej stary przyjaciel zamęczy chłopca na śmierć.

***

Kallisto wyszła ze szpitala po półtora tygodnia. Nie czuła się dobrze ale nie zamierzała nikomu się z tego zwierzać. Nie wezwała taksówki tylko postanowiła przespacerować się. Pasaż jak zwykle był zatłoczony. Założyła duże, szare okulary tym razem nie po to aby ukryć tożsamość a po to aby ukryć cienie pod oczami. Przez ostatnie kilka dni ciągle była na

silnych lekach co pozostawiło po sobie ślad. Nagle, na jednym z unoszących bilbordów pokazał się list gończy. W ostatnich latach zazwyczaj pojawiał się tam Sonny Blackbones. Jednak to nie był mężczyzna tylko kobieta. Niewysoka, o ciemnofioletowych nastroszonych włosach. Arsene Black poszukiwana była za udział w akcjach Rebeliantów. Kallisto przystanęła na chwilę, ciekawa czy jeszcze ktoś jest poszukiwany. Jednak wciąż pokazywano zdjęcie Arsene. Nagle ktoś za nią głośno przeklął. Odwróciła się i wpadła na wysokiego blondyna. Zapewne gdyby nie złapał jej za ramiona odbiłaby się i upadła. Podniosła wzrok aby mu podziękować. Ubrany był w grafitowy płaszcz do kolan, spod którego wystawała czarna koszula. Oczy zakrywały mu brązowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne z metalową oprawką. Przez ramie przewieszoną miał brązową, skórzaną torbę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas niechęci. Szybko od niej odskoczył, kiwnął głową i ruszył dalej. Kallisto wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu. Mężczyzna rozmawiał przez telefon z prędkością światła, najwyraźniej podenerwowany. Pomimo, że był zaledwie kilka metrów od niej nie usłyszała ani słowa. Ruszyła dalej, wymazując mała rebeliantkę z pamięci tak jak i dziwnego nieznajomego.

W odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów malował się hotel. Odetchnęła z ulga widząc, że budynek nie jest oblegany przez fanów czy reporterów. Znudzona recepcjonistka nie zauważyła jej wejścia. Kallisto bezszelestnie przemknęła się do windy. Kiedy wysiadła na piętrze zajmowanym przez jej drużynę spotkała się oko w oko z D'Jokiem. Nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali ale oboje doskonale wiedzieli kim była osoba naprzeciwko. Usta dziewczyny wygięły się w grymas, który w pierwotnym założeniu miał być uśmiechem. Uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie zajęła trzecie miejsce kolejności gry*. Chłopak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i przesunął się w lewo aby mogła przejść. Poczuł jak zahacza o niego torbą. Kallisto weszła do pokoju i rzuciła bagaż na łóżko. Yuki najwyraźniej brała prysznic bo ktoś strasznie fałszował, śpiewając przeboje Mlecznej Drogi **. Pokręciła głową i opadła na łóżko strącając wszystkie rzeczy nogą. Przez głowę przeszła jej myśl, że należałoby powiadomić Aarcha o swoim powrocie. Jednak nie musiała, gdyż po chwili usłyszała jego głos w interkomie. Niechętnie zeszła z łóżka i ruszyła do gabinetu. Siedział za biurkiem a Dame Simbai zajmowała jedno z dwóch krzeseł przed. Kallisto usiadła, wciąż mając założone okulary.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za zatajenie swojego stanu zdrowia powinienem cię wyrzucić? Jeden upadek i mogłabyś całe życie spędzić na wózku… Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego czy według ciebie nie ma żadnego problemu?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co jej jest. Nie potrzebowała współczucia.

– Wiem co mi jest, trenerze. I wiem, że jeżeli chcę w życiu do czegoś dojść to muszę iść dalej. Nie wolno się zatrzymywać – odparła smutno. Kobieta położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.

– Jeżeli masz problemy z samoakceptacją, pomożemy ci – oświadczyła. Kallisto straciła jej rękę

– Nie potrzebuje waszej pomocy. Radziłam sobie mimo braku rodziny i co? Jest ze mną aż tak źle?

– Zawsze miałaś Adim – przypomniał jej Aarch.

Zaśmiała się. Krótko i gardłowo.

– Ach tak. Adim… Cóż za wspaniała opiekunka… hmm ciekawe gdzie się tego nauczyła – rzuciła beznamiętnie.

– Jak możesz być tak nie wdzięczna – oburzył się Aarch. Kallisto bez słowa wstała i wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając oniemiałych dorosłych. Sama zaś ruszyła z powrotem do pokoju. Yuki siedziała na łóżku owinięta różowym ręcznikiem. W pokoju było duszno i wilgotno. Kallisto wzięła palmtopa i sprawdziła pocztę. Nie widząc wiadomości od pewnego nadawcy, westchnęła i schowała urządzenie do kieszeni. Nie miała ochoty siedzieć w hotelu. Drużyna miała trening lecz ona nie czuła się na niego zaproszona. Nie informując kogokolwiek o swoich planach opuściła budynek. Wzięła skórzaną torbę, przewiesiła ją przez ramię i ruszyła na miasto. Miała ochotę obejrzeć jakiś film. Jednak nie uśmiechało się jej iść samej na seans. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu ujrzała w oddali Stevensa. Najwyraźniej zmierzał do niej.

– Zanim cokolwiek powiesz. Przepraszam.

– Że mnie olałeś? Nie ma sprawy.

– Nie nazwałbym tak tego, ale skoro ty tak to odbierasz. Pójdziemy gdzieś? – uciął temat. Kallisto ściągnęła wargi i uważnie mu się przyjrzała. Koszulka jaką miał na sobie odsłaniała bliznę biegnącą przez lewy obojczyk. Blondyn domyślając się co jest przyczyna podejrzliwych spojrzeń dziewczyny zapiął koszulę na jeszcze jeden guziczek.

– Co ci się stało?

– Nic – skłamał.

– Akurat. Pytam raz jeszcze.

– Nic.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia – odpowiedziała i obróciła się na pięcie. Chłopak złapał ją za rękę.

– Kallisto, proszę – jęknął. Dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę. – W porządku! Opowiem ci wszystko – powiedział. – Chodź gdzieś , gdzie nikt nas nie podsłucha.

Park Genesis był obszarem zieleni na planie okręgu, otaczającym jedno z mniejszych boisk. W przeciwieństwie do pasażu nie był tak zatłoczonym miejscem. Jedynie boisko było zajęte przez nastoletnich chłopców. Usiedli na ławce w cieniu dużego drzewa.

– Słucham.

– Widzisz, wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że nie chciałem już dalej grać tylko w nogę. Chciałem zacząć robić coś więcej… Zacząłem pomagać trochę w laboratorium aż w końcu mogę brać udział w akcjach. Nie wszystkie oskarżenia jakie postawiono piratom były ich zasługą. Rebelianci działali w cieniu, przynajmniej początkowo. Sonny nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich istnienia… Maja najnowocześniejsza broń i mnóstwo pieniędzy. Znamy tylko kilku członków – tu urwał swoją wypowiedź i spojrzał badawczo na swoja towarzyszkę.

– Na przykład ta Arsene Black, tak? – spytała widząc w oddali bilbord.

– Między innymi. Rebelianci nie tylko chcąc zniszczyć Technoid ale również nas, piratów. Teoretycznie moglibyśmy połączyć siły z Technoidem bądź z nimi ale mamy różne priorytety. Wiadomo do czego dąży Madox. My dążymy aby wszystkim żyło się lepiej. A oni, oni dążą do władzy absolutnej. Są zaślepieni, myślą, że potrafią czynić cuda… Wracając do członków. Znamy dowódcę jednego z oddziałów i teoretycznych dwóch innych dowódców.

– Kogo?

– Ewan. Ten, który odwiedził cię w szpitalu. Jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Nie powinnaś się z nim widywać.

Krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy a ręce zadrżały. Stevens chwycił ją za dłoń.

– Nie, to niemożliwe.

– Przykro mi ale to prawda. Ewan Grand jest Rebeliantem.

Kallisto wstała. Nie odeszła lecz zacisnęła pięści. Myśli kłębiły się w jej głowie.

– Rozumiem, że ciebie mam nazywać piratem, już nie Piratsem?

– Przede wszystkim jestem Stevens. Ten, którego dobrze znasz.

– Nie wiem czy cię znam – odparła. Blondyn również wstał i wyciągnął ramie aby ja objąć. Odskoczyła. Nie rozumiejąc jej zachowania westchnął.

– Aha, czyli ufasz mu. Facetowi, którego prawie nie znasz ale nie zaufasz komuś, kogo znasz i komu na tobie zależy? – W jego głosie można było wyczuć zawód i smutek.

– Nie jesteś tym Stevensem, którego dotąd znałam. On nie oczerniałby kogoś bez podstawnie.

– Mam podstawy – warknął i rozpiął koszulę do połowy. Blizna, której fragment Kallisto widziała zaczynała się na żebrach, pod lewą piersią.

– Jego dzieło. Ładna, nieprawdaż? Jak już mówiłem, mają dobrą broń.

– Nie zachowuj się tak!

– Jak?

– Tak jak teraz. O co ci chodzi, co? Pierwszy raz czuję coś takiego do kogo a ty robisz wszystko aby to zepsuć!

Stevens stanął tak, że ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie parę centymetrów. Usta drgały jej a oczy błyszczały niezdrowym blaskiem.

– Jeżeli myślisz, że jestem zazdrosny, to tak. Masz rację, jestem cholernie zazdrosny. Ale bardziej niż to, interesuje mnie twoje bezpieczeństwo! Oni wszyscy są niebezpieczni.

– Powiedział pirat – dodała z przekąsem.

– Nie jesteśmy tacy jak oni – zaoponował.

– W waszym mniemaniu… Wybacz, ale muszę już iść.

– Zaczekaj, odprowadzę cię.

– Nie trzeba.

– A właśnie, że odprowadzę. Nie wiadomo co…

– Przestań w końcu! Potrafię o siebie zadbać, rozumiesz? Zawsze potrafiłam. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. Żegnaj.

Odeszła szybkim krokiem. Stevens patrzył jak znika między drzewami. Nagle uderzyła go fala nienawiści. Do samego siebie. Sposób w jaki rozegrał tę rozmowę był najgorszym z możliwych.

* * *

* Ma na myśli to, że D'Jok wraca do gry. Tuż za nim pierwszym rezerwowym jest Mark a druga Kallisto.

** Mleczna Droga – zespół muzyczny popularny w Galaktyce, grający pop. Yuki jest wielką fanka zespołu, co można wywnioskować z olbrzymiego plakatu na ścianie. Kallisto nie podziela jej entuzjazmu co do tego zespołu.


	12. Rodzina Grand

ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY: Rodzina Grand

* * *

Ewan oglądał a przynajmniej próbował oglądać jakiś film z kolekcji Gamay. Jednak krwawa jatka nie potrafiła skutecznie zająć jego myśli. Kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś wbiega po szklanych schodach odetchnął z ulgą. Pojawił się jednak Elvin, nie Heath jak oczekiwał. Mężczyzna zdjął płaszcz i rzucił go na wolny, biały fotel. Zsunął okulary z twarzy kładąc je na stole. Wyciągnął prostokątne urządzenie z torby i podał je bratu.

− Przesyłka od Heatha… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że poprosiłeś go o coś tak głupiego.

Ewan zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia. Z każdym kolejnym mina rzedła mu coraz bardziej. Blondyn obserwował go kilka chwil po czym zajął miejsce obok niego.

− Skończ to nim zacznie się na poważnie… A tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Arsene – jego lodowaty głos nagle nabrał ciepła. Jednak jego brat pogrążony był w rozmyślaniach. Raz po raz przez głowę przesuwały mu się obrazy. Jak Stevens trzyma ją za rękę, jak próbuje ją objąć. Dobrze, że Heath nie czekał do końca ich spotkania. Oddał bratu z powrotem urządzenie i wstał.

− Co masz zamiar zrobić? – spytał zaciekawiony.

− Spotkać się z nią – odpowiedział i już po chwili go nie było. Elvin westchnął i wyjął telefon.

− Arsene, gdzie ty jesteś? Chciałem ci przypomnieć, że jesteś poszukiwana.

***

Była wyprowadzona z równowagi. Mało powiedziane. Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się czegoś takiego po Stevensie. Teraz siedziała w jakimś barze, którego nazwy za nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. A wystarczyło spojrzeć na neon nad półką z alkoholami. Jednak ona pochłonięta była swoim drinkiem. Musiała wyglądać źle ponieważ barman co chwila pytał czy dobrze się czuje. Zbywała go lakonicznymi odpowiedziami. Kiedy zamówiła kolejny kieliszek poczuła jak telefon wibruje w jej kiszenie. Automatycznie go wyjęła i odblokowała. Nagle jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Szybko odpisała i nie tknąwszy nawet napoju wyleciała jak na skrzydłach z baru.

Czekał na nią niedaleko, pod kinem. Podbiegła do niego i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Procenty robiły swoje i była bardziej otwarta niż zazwyczaj. Niespodziewanie powietrze przeciął różowym promień lasera. Krzyknęła z bólu i osunęła się w ramionach chłopaka. Zdezorientowany Ewan przerzucił ją przez ramię i porwał deskę od ulicznego sprzedawcy. Nie oglądając się za siebie odleciał jak najdalej. Lawirował między budynkami aż dotarł do swojego domu. Kryjówką Grandów był olbrzymi, trzypiętrowy budynek. Parter najwyraźniej zajmowały garaże a kolejne piętra, oszklone pomieszczenia o zaciemnionych szybach. Wylądował na balkonie, kopniakiem otworzył drzwi. W salonie siedzieli niemal wszyscy. Arsene i Elvin oglądali film, Gamay gotowała coś w dołączonej do pokoju kuchni, Heath nakrywał do stołu a Rose grzebała w dużej, dwuskrzydłowej lodówce. Wtargnięcie Ewana wywołało spore poruszenie. Najstarszy z braci upuścił talerze a jego dziewczyna uderzyła się w głowę, strącając kilka produktów ze szklanych półek. Gamay odskoczyła od kuchenki i podbiegła do brata.

− Co się stało?

− Dostała laserem – odpowiedział szybko i położył ją na leżance. Elvin przestał obejmować Arsene, która jak oparzona podskoczyła i pochyliła się nad Kallisto.

− Faktycznie ładna.

− Arsene – skarciła ją Gamay. Rudowłosa zbadała puls rannej a Ewan zdjął jej koszulkę i obrócił tak, aby leżała bokiem. Wydała kilka krótkich poleceń Heathowi, który znikł na chwile po czym pojawił się z szarą walizeczka. Kliknęły zamki. Gamay wyjęła dużą strzykawkę i napełniła ja płynem z przeźroczystej fiolki. Przemyła wacikiem skórę na zgięciu łokcia i wstrzyknęła jej płyn. Kallisto zaczęła miarowo oddychać.

− Zanieś ją do sypialni. Niech się prześpi. Nie będzie blizny – powiedziała wskazując na gładka skórę na plecach.

Ewan wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł piętro wyżej. Popchnął pierwsze drzwi, które prowadziły do jego pokoju i położył ją na dużym, równo zasłanym łóżku. Kucnął przy niej i gładził delikatnie po głowie.

Tymczasem na dole Elvin kręcił głową. Nie był zachwycony pojawieniem się Kallisto. Arsene mruczała mu coś do ucha na co jeszcze bardziej się krzywił. Zapewne szeptem przekonywała go do wybranki brata. Gamay rozmawiała przez telefon, co jakiś czas mieszając w dużym, srebrnym garnku. Wszędzie roznosił się aromatyczny zapach sosu pomidorowego. Heath wraz z Rose siedzieli już przy stole. Mężczyzna upominał się o posiłek, stukając sztućcami o siebie. Towarzyszyła mu przy tym mina rozbawionego dziecka. Jasnowłosa Rose wywróciła oczami i zabrała mu łyżkę i widelec. On na złość wziął kolejny zestaw.

− Niech ktoś po niego pójdzie – poprosiła Gamay. Arsene nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać i po kilku sekundach była już na schodach. Wpadła do pokoju bez pukania. Ewan natychmiast ją uciszył. Nie chciał żeby Kallisto się obudziła.

− Chodź, obiad gotowy.

− Nie jestem głodny. Zresztą wolę być przy niej jak się obudzi.

− Przyniosę ci tutaj – powiedziała i ulotniła się najszybciej jak potrafiła nim zdążył zaprotestować. Chłopak westchnął i pocałował śpiącą dziewczynę w jej odsłoniętą szyję. Tymczasem na dole pozostała czwórka zasiadła do posiłku. Arsene chwyciła jeden z napełnionych spagethii talerz i popędziła z nim na górę.

Heath pokręcił głową i zaczął jeść. Ostatnio rzadko kiedy mogli zjeść spokojny obiad. Ciągle byli poza domem. Gamay polała makaron sosem i nakręciła na widelec przy pomocy łyżki. Katem oka obserwowała siedzącego obok Elvina. Trudno było wyczytać cokolwiek jego miny. Z pewnością nie był zadowolony. Tak samo jak niegdyś pojawiła się Rose a potem Arsene. Był w stosunku do nich bardzo nieufny. O dziwo związał się z Arsene i w dalszym ciągu ma manię na jej punkcie. Odrzucił swoje loki z twarzy i spojrzał na siostrę urażony. Wiedział o czym myślała. Zresztą, trudno było się nie domyślić.

Gdy skończyli jeść pojawił się Ewan. Kiwnął tylko na siostrę i wrócił na górę. Gamay powędrowała za nim, profilaktycznie biorąc ze sobą kuferek. Drzwi do pokoju były na oścież otwarte. Przez specjalne zaciemnione szyby, słońce bez przeszkód wpadało do pomieszczenia. Kallisto leżała z na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami. Była blada, bardzo blada. Jak podejrzewała lekarka sińce pod oczami były pozostałością po ostatnim przebytym leczeniu.

− Kallisto, słyszysz mnie? – zapytała cicho.

− Tak – szepnęła.

− Jak się czujesz?

Ewan niecierpliwie kręcił się po pokoju. Gamay zmierzył puls rannej.

− Mój kręgosłup…, i mam problem z oddychaniem.

Kobieta zareagowała natychmiast. Kazała bratu przynieść nosze. Dom Grandów, podobnie jak ich statek wyposażony był w zaplecze medyczne. Po chwili Ewan wrócił trzymając długa, żółtą deskę. Ostrożnie przeniósł Kallisto na nią pozwolił aby swobodnie lewitowała.

Kompleks jaki udało im się urządzić był im niezbędny. Zawsze ktoś mógł zostać ranny. A rany po laserach nie były by zbyt mile widziane w szpitalach. Zaczęły by się pytania i policja Technoidu na karku gotowa! Teraz, kiedy zarówno Ewan i Arsene byli poszukiwani, wzrastało ryzyko.

Gamay podłączyła Kallisto do aparatury ułatwiającej oddychanie. Ewan usiadł na podłodze a głowę oparł na łóżku, obok dziewczyny. Uśmiechała się lekko.

– Przepraszam. Tak mi wstyd, że jesteś tu przeze mnie.

Przytknęła mu palec do warg.

– Jutro gramy mecz… będę musiała pojawić się na zbiórce.

– Nie martw się. Gamay, Aston i Martin zadbali o dobre alibi – uspokoił ją, uśmiechając się łobuzersko… – Bardzo cię boli?

Pokręciła głowa na tyle ile była w stanie. Gamay zdążyła nafaszerować ją lekami więc była mała szansa by cokolwiek czuła. Kręciło się jej trochę w głowie. Ewan podparł się na łokciach i wpatrywał się w powoli odpływającą Kallisto.

***

– Widział ktoś Kallisto? – zapytała Mei podczas oglądania meczu. Druzyna pokręciła głowami. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Może jest ze Stevensem? – powiedziała cicho Tia. Rocket syknął a Micro-Ice zakrztusił się sokiem.

– No tak! Mark, Yuki ten blondyn, to był Stevens! – zawołała, triumfalnie unosząc ręce do góry. Butelka nektaru potoczyła się po podłodze, rozlewając zawartość. D"Jok wpatrywał się w Tię.

– Jak spotkałem się z ojcem wspomniałem o Kallisto. Stevens zapytał się mnie czy już wyszła ze szpitala.

Mei zrobiła wielkie oczy. Micro-Ice zachowywał się jakby wygrał puchar w pojedynkę, Rocket patrzył ze złością na jasnowłosą i dezaprobata na resztę zaś bracia nie byli zainteresowani Kallisto i Stevensem. Drużyna zaczęła plotkować, wymyślając coraz to inne historie.


	13. Miłość i zaufanie

ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY: Miłość i zaufanie

* * *

Miłość rodzi się i umiera w tradycyjnym cyklu ; najpierw jest zachwyt, później ekstaza, następnie właściwa, głęboka miłość, kończąca się rozczarowaniem. Następstwem tego jest rozpacz z czasem zamieniająca się w apatię. Po okresie obojętności akceptujemy sprawy takimi jakimi są. Stevens z bólem musiał przyznać, że z punktu drugiego przeszedł od razu do piątego – rozpaczy. Oczywiście po drodze zaliczając rozczarowanie. Nigdy nie myślał o Kallisto, jak o kobiecie, z którą miałby spędzić resztę życia. Jednak uczucie rosło z każdym ich kolejnym spotkaniem. Taka bynajmniej hipotezę wysuwał Beneth. Chłopak dobrze pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie. Kiedy Kallisto skończyła piętnaście lat znudziło się jej mieszkanie w kwaterach Ligi. Postanowiła poczekać na sprzyjające warunki i uciec. Szansa taka nadarzyła się podczas pobytu na Genesis. Adim pochłonięta sprawami pucharu nie miała czasu dla swojej podopiecznej. Dziewczyna ukryła się w ładowni nieznanego jej promu. Stevens nakrył ją i zaprosił na górę gdzie pozostała aż do powrotu Sonny'ego. On zawiadomił Adim o odnalezieniu jej zguby. Pomimo powrotu dziewczyny na Oeno, młodzi nie zapomnieli o sobie. Później jeszcze wielokrotnie się spotkali. A to podczas meczu Netherballa albo raz jeszcze w ładowni piratów.

Zgniótł kolejna czystą kartkę i wrzucił ją do kosza. Kulka uderzyła o obręcz i upadła obok. Stevens westchnął i przetarł oczy. Już sam nie pamiętał czym właściwie się zajmował.. Uważał, że jeżeli rzuci się w wir pracy, to choć na chwilę wymaże z głowy wspomnienie Kallisto. Jedno z krzeseł za biurkiem zajął Beneth. Po chwili na drugim usiadł Artie. Obaj mieli nie wyraźnie miny, jakby nie byli pewni czy powinni zrobić to, co zamierzali. Chłopak ignorował ich obecność kreśląc coś bez celu. Artie nachylił się i udając fachowca przyjrzał się zapiskom.

– Ach, to ten nowy prototyp mikrofalówek sterowanych za pomocą gwizdania? – spytał poważnie.

Stevens popatrzył na niego zażenowany.

– Tak właściwie to są obliczenia czy dałoby się zasymulować szóstą klepkę. Poniektórym by się przydała.

Beneth podrapał się po brodzie.

– Patrz Artie, teraz to ma sens!

– Bawi was to? – warknął blondyn zginając arkusz, który podzielił los pozostałych. Mężczyźni podnieśli się z siedzeń i stanęli po obu stronach Stevensa. Chwycili go pod łokcie i wyciągnęli z pracowni.

– Co wy robicie?!

– Idziemy się zabawić, przyjacielu – odparł Beneth .

***

Kallisto otworzyła jedno oko a później ostrożnie drugie. Jednak to co początkowo brała za sen, snem nie było. Ewan leżał obok niej z głową na rękach. Najwidoczniej spał lecz kiedy się poruszyła natychmiast podskoczył.

– Cześć.

– Hej. Jak długo tu jestem?

– Od wczoraj. Jak się czujesz?

– W ciągu kilku ostatnich dni słyszę to bez przerwy… Zapytaj o coś innego – odpowiedziała chichocząc*.

– Co być zjadła?

Jego niewinne pytanie wywołało kolejny śmiech.

– Obojętnie.

– Elvin od dwóch godzin siedzi w kuchni. Zobaczysz, że to najlepszy kucharz pod słońce. Razem z Gamay, rzecz jasna… A właśnie, zaraz ktoś przyniesie ci rzeczy – powiedział i pocałowawszy ją w czoło wyszedł z błękitnej sali. Po kilku minutach do pomieszczenia wpadła Arsene. Uśmiechała się szeroko ukazując rząd równych, białych zębów. Trzymała coś, co musiało być ubraniami. Sama zaś miała na sobie czarne spodnie , różową koszulkę, która wystawała z czarnego sweterka. Poruszała się bezgłośnie co musiało być zasługom płaskich, jasnofioletowych balerinek. Wyglądała o wiele ładniej niż na bilbordzie z listem gończym.

– Miło mi cię poznać, Kallisto.

– Eee, ciebie też, Arsene.

Dziewczyna położyła ubrania na krześle a sama usiadła na brzegu łóżka.

– Ubrania nie są moje ale osobiście je wybrałam z szafy Rose. Powinny być dobre. Zawsze mamy w obwodzie te Gamay… ale to jak nie będzie jej w domu – poinformowała ją radosnym głosem. Najwidoczniej ubrania i wkurzanie Gamay sprawiało jej przyjemność. – Pewnie chcesz się odświeżyć. Łazienka jest za tymi drzwiami – dodała wskazując na drzwi naprzeciwko łóżka.

– Dzięki.

Arsene lekko skinęła głową i wybiegła z pokoju aby Kallisto mogła się przebrać. Zwlokła się z łóżka i wzięła bluzkę, która leżała na wierzchu. Była to koszula z kołnierzykiem, ciemnoniebieska, zapinana na kilka czarnych guziczków. Wzięła ją, szare spodnie i płaskie pantofle, podobne do tych, co sama Arsene miała na sobie i powędrowała we wskazanym wcześniej kierunku. Łazienka była wspaniała. Duża i przestronna. Kallisto zostałabym tam chętniej dłużej, chociażby po to aby poleżeć trochę w gigantycznej wannie. Jednak uwinęła się w raptem piętnaście minut i ubrana wyszła. Mimo, że dziewczyna przygotowała dla niej również bieliznę, Kallisto założyła swój stanik, ponieważ ten Rose był trochę za duży.

Na łóżku leżał Ewan. Gdy zobaczył dziewczynę podniósł się i podszedł do niej. Uśmiechnął się promiennie i chwyciwszy ją za rękę wyprowadził z pokoju. Winda wjechali piętro wyżej. Salon połączony z kuchnią zajmował całe pierwsze piętro. Zapewne były tu jeszcze gdzieś jakieś pomieszczenia typu łazienki czy gabinety lecz pokój dzienny zajmował zdecydowana większość.

Poczuła jakiś intensywny zapach. Pachniało tak smakowicie, że uwierzyła na słowo Ewanowi o zdolnościach kulinarnych brata.

– Penne peperoncino z pieczarkami panierowanymi – mruknął rozbawiony Ewan . – Można by powiedzieć, że jedno z jego dań popisowych. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz makaron? Bo niestety ale trafiłaś na pojedynkowy tydzień Gama i Elvina. Na makarony rzecz jasna.

– W porządku. Bardzo lubię makarony – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawda.

Reszta rodziny siedziała już przy stole. Gamay i Martin na obu końcach. Arsene i Elvin po jednej, Rose i Heath po drugiej.

– Jak długo będziemy jeszcze jeść makarony? – zapytał zniesmaczony mężczyzna o kasztanowych włosach, podobnych do tych młodszego brata. Podejrzliwe dźgał potrawę aż siostra zabrała mu talerz. Jego partnerka, Rose znudzona opierała się na łokciach i wpatrywała w biały sufit.

– Ej, oddaj. Jestem głodny! – zaprotestował wyrywając jej talerz. Chcąc uniknąć małej katastrofy Gamay oddała mu posiłek. Obejrzała się za siebie i gestem zaprosiła ich do stołu. Ewan zamierzał zająć miejsce po drugiej stronie blondynki więc Kallisto usiadła po drugiej stronie mężczyzny, który musiał być Elvinem. Kiedy blondyn podniósł głowę, Kallisto przypomniała sobie popołudnie gdy na niego wpadła. On zdawał się nie być zdziwiony, że ją widzi. Jego spojrzenie było raczej obojętne. Już wtedy wiedział kim jest owa dziewczyna. Kallisto przygryzła delikatnie wargi spojrzała po pozostałych. Rose i Heath pomachali jej. Odwzajemniła uśmiechy i przywitała się z Martinem.

Zaczęli jeść. Gamay skrzywiła się teatralnie po czym zaczęła smakować danie. Powoli przeżuwała marszcząc przy tym czoło.

– Za długo smażyłeś pieczarki – zawołała do brata. Elvin poruszył się niespokojnie po czym spojrzał na nią pobłażliwie.

– Nie wymyślaj. Smakuje ci – odparł triumfalnie. Gamay mrugnęła do niego i wróciła do jedzenia. Rose i Heath wybuchli śmiechem. Ewan widząc zdezorientowaną minę Kallisto, powiedział:

– Zawsze jest to samo. Wytykają sobie takie szczegóły jak krzywo pokrojone warzywa ale zawsze, wszystko jest smaczne… Zaraz zacznie się ściemniać ale rozumiem, że wykorzystasz te kilka dni, jakie ci zagwarantowali?

– Chętnie. Dzięki Martin. Dzięki Gamay.

Martin spojrzał wymownie w górę. Gamay i Rose pozbierały talerze i zaniosły je do kuchni gdy wróciły wszyscy siedzieli już rozłożeni na kanapach. Heath grzebał zacięcie w kolekcji Gamay.

– „Krwawa Planeta"? „Shinedown" ? „ Sinedd – napastnik wszechczasów". Gamay co to jest? – Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zdumiony. Nigdy nie ukrywał, że Sinedd to jego ulubiony zawodnik i nie podejrzewał, że siostra zatai przed nim film o nim.

– Nie wiem. Biblioteka sama się aktualizuje – odpowiedziała zajmując miejsce obok Martina.

– Kallisto, ty też masz film o sobie?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

– Niestety nie.

– A „Gwiezdny Czar"? – Heath wrócił do odczytywania najnowszych tytułów.

– Badziew – rzucił Elvin.

– „ 101 jeden przypadków gdy trzeba zabić"?

– Wczoraj to oglądaliśmy – odezwała się Arsene.

– „ Co się stało z Grace"?

– Heath! – syknęła nerwowo Gamay, patrząc na reakcję Kallisto. Jednak ona nie dosłyszała tytułu filmu. Ewan skutecznie ją zagadywał.

– Już wiem! „ Cokolwiek się zdarzyło, cokolwiek się zdarzy". Panie i panowie proszę szykować napoje i przegryzki.

Włączył film i zajął sporo wolnego miejsca obok blondynki. Rose oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Kompleks wypoczynkowy Grandów składał się z kanapy w kształcie litery U. Spokojnie mieścili się wszyscy domownicy oraz goście.

Film był opowieścią o przyjaźni, miłości i zdradzie. W fikcyjne wątki wpleciona była katastrofa na planecie Xenons. Arsene wskazała Kallisto toaletę sama zaś odwiedził spiżarnie w poszukiwaniu jakiejś przegryzki. Wróciła na miejsce. Następnie wstał Elvin, który również miał ochotę cos przegryźć. Nagle nieliczne światła jakie były zapalone zgasły. Z góry dochodziły jakieś hałasy. Za szybami dojrzeli jakieś ciemne postaci. Rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Rose krzyknęła. W salonie panował chaos. Kallisto wyszła z łazienki i poczuła jak ktoś zasłania jej usta i ciągnie do tyłu. Usłyszała szept Elvina i przestała się wyrywać. Pociągnął ją do jakiegoś małego pokoiku i otworzył przejście. Dziewczynie mignęła przed oczami odskakująca półka . Chwilę po tym wędrowała wąskimi, metalowymi schodkami w dół. W ciemnościach dojrzała zarys pojazdów. Elvin wyprzedził ją i odsunął blat z narzędziami. Pod nim był otwór przypominający te kanalizacyjne. Bezgłośnie wskazał jej wejście. Kallisto wsunęła się do środka. Po chwili oboje stali w słabo oświetlonym podziemiu. Długie, różowawe korytarze ciągnęły się we dwie strony.

Elvin oglądał coś na swoim palmtopie. Dziewczyna zerknęła mu przez ramię. Na wyświetlaczu było coś w rodzaju planu budynku.

– Nie ma tutaj nikogo. Jesteśmy bezpieczni.

– A oni?!

– Poradzą sobie – odparł chłodno.

Nie panikowała. Była raczej zdezorientowana. Elvin zdawał się trochę niecierpliwić bo uderzał nerwowo palcami o ścianę. Na jego twarzy nie było widać zdenerwowania. Wyglądał jakby często zdarzało mu się być atakowanym we własnym domu. Zdawał się być nie poruszonym obecną sytuacją. Podszedł do metalowej blach przymocowanej do jednej ze ścian i się przedstawił. Metal odskoczył ukazując długą na trzy metry i wysoka na dwa wnękę. Broń leżała równo poukładana, podświetlona niebieskim neonem. Elvin wziął dwie sztuki mniejszych laserów i wsadził je za pasek. Następnie z najwyższej półki ściągnął kolejny laser, tym razem dużo większy niż pozostałe. Gdy chciał już zamykać Kallisto sięgnęła po małą broń

– Umiesz się tym chociaż obsługiwać? – spytał przyglądając się jej podejrzliwe,

– Co w tym może być trudnego, hę? Możesz mi zaufać, że cie nie postrzelę przypadkiem.

– Problem tkwi w tym, że ci nie ufam.

– To jest nas dwoje. Bo ja tobie również.

Zignorował ją i ruszył na przód. Kallisto wywróciła oczami i poszła za nim. Chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę z infantylności jej wypowiedzi, to nie mogła się powstrzymać. Chodził bardzo szybko. Czasami musiała podbiegać aby go dogonić. Szli w milczeniu. Co jakiś czas ktoś chrząknął lub kaszlnął. Korytarz zdawał się nie mieć. Elvin doskonale wiedział dokąd zmierzali więc nie przejawiał żadnego niepokoju. Nagle, po drabinkach kilkanaście metrów przed nimi, zeszła Arsene. Kilka sekund później pojawił się Heath. Kallisto usłyszała jak Elvin westchnął z ulgą.

– Arsene! Na szczęście! – zawołał i podbiegł do niej, chwycił w ramiona i obrócił się wraz z nią. Mina Heatha nie wyrażała tyle ulgi.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Elvin.

– Rozproszyliśmy się po domu. Gamay i Ewan pobiegli … kurczę nawet nie wiem gdzie. Rose, Rose nagle się rozpłynęła! Chyba wyszła balkonem, nie wiem – zrelacjonował ciężko oddychając. Najwyraźniej musiał biec. Z kolei Arsene uśmiechała Gdy skończył mówić, dobiegło ich czyjeś wołanie. Heath wypuścił powietrze z wyraźną ulgą, tak jak jego brat wcześniej.

– Rosie, tu jesteśmy!

Blondynka podeszła spokojnym krokiem. Oddychała szybko. Wydawała się trochę zlękniona. Heath objął ją natychmiast i mocno przytulił. Po chwili spojrzał na Kallisto, która najwyraźniej już się gotowała.

– A co z Gamay, Martinem i Ewanem?!

– Kallisto, spokojnie. Nic im nie będzie – odpowiedział po czym zorientował się, że Rose szlocha w jego ramię. – Kotku, co się stało? Rosie?

– Zabrali ich.

– Kogoś zostawili. Chyba Martina – powiedział Elvin, przyglądając się srebrnemu urządzeniu. Blondyn prze chwile oceniał sytuację po czym spojrzał na Arsene znacząco. Heath zbliżył się, wciąż z obejmując płaczącą kobietę.

– Ja, Arsene i Rose wrócimy na górę. Już ich tam nie ma.

– A ja? – zapytał Elvin.

– Dostarcz Kallisto do hotelu.

– Nie! Chcę wam pomóc.

– Jak coś ci się stanie, Ewan nogi nam … – Heat przerwał w momencie gdy Rose szturchnęła go oburzona. Arsene wyglądała na niepocieszoną zaś Elvin wręcz przeciwnie.

– A co zrobicie z fantem, że jestem w szpitalu? Miałam wrócić dopiero po kilku dniach. To będzie podejrzane. Zaczną się pytania, i jeszcze więcej pytań…

Heath złapał się za głowę i wywrócił teatralnie oczami.

– Niech ci będzie. Idziemy razem.

Elvin raz jeszcze sprawdził czy na górze nie ma nikogo. Dał znak, że mogą iść. Heath pierwszy ostrożnie wspiął się po drabinkach. Po kilku minutach wynurzył się, informując, że jest czysto.

Heath włączył zasilanie, które odłączyli napastnicy. Drugi garaż był równie wielki jak ten, przez który Elvin i Kallisto uciekali. Weszli na pierwsze piętro. Salon był doszczętnie zdemolowany. Kanapa była rozdarta, fotele w głębi pokoju po przewracane tak jak i stoliczek. Srebrne lampy choć leżały, wciąż jarzyły się słabym światłem. Szklany stół w jadalni był rozbity.

– Martin – powiedziała Kallisto, wskazując na zaciemniony korytarz.

– Zajmę się nim – mruknął Elvin i podszedł do mężczyzny. Kucnął i ocucił go. Po chwili obaj znów stali w centrum salonu. Arsene położyła na kanapie i przerzuciła nogi przez oparcie. Rose opadła obok niej.

– Nie mam pojęcia kto to był. Jeżeli zaatakował nas Technoid to wynajęli najemników. Stawiam jednak, że to byli piraci – odezwał się Martin, rozmasowując ramię.

– Zawiadomię resztę. Zaatakujemy ich jutro, z samego rana.

– Jutro grają mecz Piratsi – rzuciła Kallisto. Uzmysłowiła sobie, że przegapiła mecz swojej drużyny.

– Słusznie – zgodził się Heath. – Sonny i reszta będą za pewne na stadionie. Za dużo świadków.

– Eee naprawdę myślicie, że piraci porwali by Gamay i Ewana? Niby czemu mieliby to robić. Zawsze odnosiłam wrażenie, że są pokojowo nastawieni do wszystkich, poza Technoidem, rzecz jasna.

Heath zacmokał zniecierpliwiony.

– Rosie, zrozum, że ostatnimi czasy nikt nie jest pokojowo nastawiony. Dobra, Elvin informuj Haley'a i Illana. Zaatakujemy pojutrze.


	14. Konsultacja

ROZDZIAŁ CZTERNASTY: Konsultacja

* * *

Elvin chodził w tam i z powrotem. Heath ziewnął ostentacyjnie i objął siedzącą obok Rose. Arsene stukała paznokciami o stolik do kawy a Martin rozmawiał przez telefon, nerwowo gestykulując.

– Wynosimy się na statek. Musimy być w stałej gotowości. Zresztą pozostanie nie jest rozsądne – oświadczył blondyn i powlókł się na górę. Za nim podreptała Arsene, mówiąc coś o ulubionych ubraniach i kosmetykach. Przyglądając się im można uznać ich za przeciwieństwa: on zawsze sztywny ona wręcz przeciwnie.

– Chodź, Rosie. My też się spakujemy – odezwał się Heath i również ruszył na górę. Martin zajął miejsce obok Kallisto. Jego przepełniony bólem tęsknoty wzrok, mówił jej wszystko. Czuła się podobnie. Może jej rozstanie z Ewanem, którego ledwo zna, wygląda żałośnie przy ich związku, lecz uczucia są podobne.

Do północy znaleźli się na statku Grandów. Tam, po krótkim zwiedzaniu Kallisto doszła do wniosku, że życie tutaj jest równie atrakcyjne co w apartamencie. Otrzymała własny pokój oraz nowe ubrania. Kiedy już się odświeżyła i przebrała, do pomieszczenia wpadła Arsene. Pomimo obecnej sytuacji na jej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Usiadła na skraju łóżka.

− Będziemy grać w karty, zagrasz z nami?

− Tak, czemu nie – odpowiedziała i wyszła z pokoju za fioletowowłosą. Zeszły do owalnego pomieszczenia, oszklonego i dobrze oświetlonego. Pierwsze na co uwagę zwróciła dziewczyna był duży barek. Za nim stał Heath wymachujący shakerem. Przed nim siedzieli Elvin i Rose pogrążeni w rozmowie.

− Kallisto, ufam, że jesteś pełnoletnia – zawołał tymczasowy barman.

− Od jakiegoś czasu – odparła i zajęła stołek obok Rosie. Mężczyzna postawił przed nią szklankę wypełnioną zielonym płynem.

− Wambawski Szał – oświadczył i wetknął do napoju żółtą słomkę.

***

Mei leniwie przeglądała gazetę co jakiś czas zerkając na drużynę. Czekali na Aarcha już dobre kilkanaście minut. Niektórzy oglądali wiadomości, inni rozmawiali. Od kilku dni wszystko było inne. Coś zniknęło. Coś co zespalało tę drużynę. Coś co sprawiało, że byli razem. Razem przeciwko Niej.

− Mam dość! – wybuchła.

Zawodnicy podskoczyli.

− Czego? – zapytał D'Jok.

− Och spójrzcie. Nie ma jej – wszyscy snując się jak widma! Nie ma jej – prawie w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiamy!

Achito przez sen pokiwał głową. Tia poruszyła się nieznacznie, mocniej ściskając dłoń Rocketa. Coś co dzieli może również łączyć i taką też osoba była Kallisto wśród Snow Kidsów. Rozmyślania drużyny przerwał Aarch. Miał poważną minę i zdawał się być trochę spięty.

– Kallisto musi jeszcze trochę poleżeć ale wróci na nasz mecz z Xenonsami za tydzień. Eee co do was… Najwyraźniej macie jakieś problemy a ja chciałbym wiedzieć z czego wynikają… Znowu jakiś konflikt? – powiedział, patrząc podejrzliwie na Micro-Ice i Mei. – Ufam, że nikt nie wybiera się do Piratów ani grać w Netherball.

Odpowiedział mu cichy pomruk. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i zajął wolne miejsce obok D'Joka.

– Trenerze, chodzi o to, że no… no chyba brakuje nam Kallisto.

– Konfliktów z nią – dorzucił Micro-Ice.

Aarch westchnął. Miny reszty zawodników potwierdzały to, co powiedzieli chłopcy. Trener podrapał się po głowie próbując coś wymyślić. Kallisto nie była w ciężkim stanie, co nasuwało mu jeden pomysł…

– Chodźcie, odwiedzimy ją.

***

Tymczasem niczego nieświadomi Rebelianci grali z Kallisto w karty. Jedynie Elvin cały czas rozmawiał przez telefon. Mówił szybko, wyraźnie podenerwowany. Zdawał się wydawać komuś rozkazy o czym świadczył ton jego głosu. Twarz pozostawała kamienna, skupiona. Skończył ostatnią rozmowę, złożył telefon i oparł się o stolik na którym grali.

– Elektra zaraz tu będzie. Illan przybędzie w ciągu godziny.

– Elektra? Sądziłem, że odkąd E… odkąd się pokłóciliśmy nie odzywa się do nas – zauważył Heath.

– Ale pomoże – warknął w odpowiedzi blondyn i sięgnął po szklankę stojącą na barku. Powąchał i odstawił z powrotem.

– Heath, ile razy mam ci mówić, że nie lubię tego Wambawskiego Szału.

– To nie twoje, to Kallisto – burknął i zgarnął żetony ze stołu. – Dziewczyny, poker to gra dla prawdziwych facetów.

Arsene, Rosie i Kallisto wybuchły śmiechem. Skończyli grę wraz z przybyciem pierwszego gościa – Elektry. Można by pomyśleć, że jest spokrewniona z Rose. Była nieco wyższa od niej i miała jaśniejszy odcień blond, jednak rysy twarzy skutecznie wyzbywały myśl o więzach rodzinnych. Elektra miała owalną twarz o mocno zaakcentowanych oczach i krwistoczerwonych ustach. Kości policzkowe podkreślone miała różem w zimnym odcieniu.

– Dziękuję za zaproszenie – wymruczała, odsłaniając w uśmiechu białe zęby.

– Elektra, mamy problem i to poważny. Musimy zacząć działać – odpowiedział Elvin i podszedł aby uścisnąć jej dłoń.

***

Snow Kidsi podążali korytarzem. Aarch początkowo pełnił rolę przewodnika lecz po chwili dowództwo przejęli Tia i Rocket. Minęli lekarza o blond włosach z dzieckiem i udali się w Prost do Sali Kallisto.

– Przepraszam, państwo do kogo?

– Do Kallis…

– Jest na badaniach – przerwał mu doktor. – Dzisiaj już nie zdążycie jej odwiedzić. Do widzenia.

Mężczyzna w białym kitlu chciał już się oddalić lecz trener położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Jak to? – zdziwił się. Drużyna wystąpiła do przodu. Aston nie dał po sobie poznać, że kłamie. Dziewczyny były oczarowane młodym doktorem i nie stawiały oporu. Wpatrywały się w mężczyznę z cielęcym zachwytem.

– Całodzienne badania. Nawet nie ma jej w tym budynku. Proszę, spróbujcie jutro. A najlepiej pojutrze.

Drużna wycofała się nie chętnie. Ruszyli w stronę windy zawiedzeni i rozczarowani. Aston obserwował ich aż drzwi się zasunęły i ciągnik zabrał Snow Kidsów na dół. Zza lady wyłonił się czterdziestokilkuletni mężczyzna o czarnych włosach, wyraźnie przyprószonych siwizną. Miał zagadkowy, nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy.

– Nie wiem kim jest Kallisto, ale już ja lubię – odparł.

– Dlaczego? – Zapytał zdziwiony.

– Bo kryjesz ją. A skoro ją kryjesz, to znaczy, że ma coś na sumieniu.

– Skąd wiesz, że nie jest na badaniach, co Dustin? – Zapytał podejrzliwe.

Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami i spojrzał sceptycznie na blondyna.

– Och, to dziecinnie proste. Nie wiedziałbyś o niej tyle, gdybyś jej nie leczył. Po drugie to ty byś robił te badania. Po trzecie kiepski z ciebie kłamca.

Aston pokręcił głową i rozłożył ręce w geście obronnym.

– Będziesz miał okazję ją poznać. Jej kolana długo nie pociągną.

– Czemu jesteś taki sceptyczny – powiedział przeglądając czyjąś kartę – ma zwyrodnienie stawów, beznadziejną kość strzałką, jest uzależniona od Metadonu, o coraz bardziej ją lubię… Ale to nie oznacza, że jej organizm jest do bani. Wręcz przeciwnie, widzę pozytywne strony jej stanu. Zwolnienie z zajęć fizycznych, w ogóle może tylko leżeć i…

– Ona jest zawodniczka Galaktycznego Pucharu, Dustin – przerwał mu Aston i wyrwał kartę.

– A, no to cofam to, co powiedziałem. Hmm, chcę ją jutro tu widzieć, okej?

Dustin odchodził już w stronę swojego gabinetu. Aston zawołał za nim:

– Po co?

– Bo to bardzo ciekawy przypadek – odpowiedział trzaskając szklanymi drzwiami.


	15. Powroty

ROZDZIAŁ PIĘTNASTY:Powroty

* * *

Sinedd oglądał znudzony wiadomości Arkadia Sport. Było kilka przyczyn jego złego humoru pierwszą i najważniejszą była nuda. Teoretycznie miał wszystko a jednak wciąż nie był szczęśliwy. Spojrzał na zdjęcie stojące na stoliku nocnym. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna obejmował szatynkę o granatowych oczach. Uśmiechali się dumnie, a za nimi powiewała flaga Przymierza Trzech Planet*. Westchnął i zamknął oczy na chwilę.

Nowy hotel był o wiele lepszy i droższy niż ten, który dzielili z drużyną Aarcha. Miał lepiej wyposażone pokoje, o wiele większe i przestronniejsze. Prawdę mówiąc, Sinedd miał to gdzieś dopóki wszystko zachowywało poziom, do którego przywykł.

Wstał ze skórzanej sofy i wyszedł na balkon. Główny pasaż zalany był słońcem, choć rano nic na to nie wskazywało. Chłopak przeciągnął się leniwie i ziewnął. Spokój jaki panował wokół niego działała wręcz usypiająco. Nagle cisze przerwał interkom.

−Sinedd, chcę cię widzieć w swoim gabinecie w ciągu pięciu minut.

Sinedd posłusznie powlókł się do trenera. Bez słowa zajął miejsce przed jego biurkiem.

− Już czas. Na półfinałowym meczu z Piratsami, chcę mieć Kallisto w drużynie, jasne?

Sinedd zaśmiał się krótko a Artegor spojrzał na niego surowo.

– Snow Kidsi, jeżeli przejdą do finałów będą zdezorientowani grając z nią.

– Skąd pewność, że się zgodzi?

– Masz to załatwić, Sinedd. Nie obchodzi mnie jak.

***

Illan zjawił się dokładnie godzinę po olśniewającej, wamp-blondynce. Jednak na statek weszły trzy osoby, nie jedna. Ewan i Gamay, nieco zmęczenie lecz szczęśliwi, stali obok dojrzałego mężczyzny. Grandowie i Kallisto rzucili się w stronę przybyłych.

– Co robiliście bez nas? – zapytał zdawkowo.

– Piliśmy i w karty graliśmy – odparł Heath, potrząsając młodszym bratem.

– Kallisto, jak się czujesz? – Zapytał biorąc dziewczynę w ramiona. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Słowa były zbędne w tym momencie. Wtuliła się w jego tors mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Gamay i Martin zniknęli gdzieś po chwili, zapewne chcieli nacieszyć się sobą w samotności. Ewan pociągnął Kallisto w stronę pokoi ignorując Elvina, który chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o porwaniu. Posłała nienawistne spojrzenie bratu i jednym haustem opróżnił szklankę z Wambawskim Szałem, którego nie znosił.

***

– Kallisto zanim zdarzył się ten wypadek, to chciałem z tobą porozmawiać… Heath widział cię ze Stevensem, ja… ja nie chciałem cię szpiegować. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć na czym stoję.

– Pokłóciłam się z nim wtedy. Powiedział, że jesteś niebezpieczny… Bo jesteś Rebeliantem.

Ewan chrząknął.

– Przepraszam, że musiałaś się dowiedzieć od niego… Widzisz, ja i Arsene…

– Nie musisz się tłumaczyć z tego co robicie. Przyjaźń między mną a nim to chyba już przeszłość. Muszę z nim porozmawiać, muszę to naprawić.

– Wykluczone, to zbyt niebezpieczne.

– Nie bądź głupi. Stevens nigdy by nic mi nie zrobił. Oni są pokojowo nastawieni.

– Uważasz, że jestem głupi bo się o ciebie martwię? Nie moja wina, że twój przyjaciel jest piratem!

Dziewczyna prychnęła. Stanęła przy oknie z rękami założonymi na piersiach. Miałam bardzo zacięty wyraz twarzy co tylko spotęgowało niepokój Ewana.

– Trudno zrezygnować z kogoś, kto zawsze był przy tobie, gdy go potrzebowałeś. To nie wykonalne więc musisz mnie zrozumieć… Zdenerwowałeś się? Zupełnie nie potrzebnie.

– Nie potrzebnie? Mnie i Gamay porwali piraci, a ty twierdzisz, że są pokojowo nastawieni. Ledwo im się wymknęliśmy, trafiliśmy na Illana i oto jesteśmy. Gdyby nie to, być może nigdy byśmy się nie zobaczyli.

– Jesteś uprzedzony – mruknęła w odpowiedzi i usiadła na łóżku obok niego.

– Kall, nie bądź dziecinna – mruknął. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego na wpół zdenerwowana i rozbawiona.

– Jak mnie nazwałeś?

Ewan odwrócił wzrok i lekko się zaczerwienił.

– Powtórz – poprosiła.

– Nic nie powiedziałem.

– No potwórz! – zawołał.

Wywrócił oczami i znów na nią spojrzał.

– Kall. Nazwałem cię Kall – powiedział cicho. Kallisto wybuchła śmiechem. Chichotała tak długo aż zsunęła się z łóżka i z hukiem uderzyła o panele. Chłopak nachylił się nad krawędzią łóżka i uśmiechnął się.

– Jeżeli ci się nie podoba, to już nigdy tak nie powiem. Obiecuję.

– Nikt nigdy nie mówił do mnie jakimikolwiek zdrobnieniami – odrzekła. Podniosła się i usiadła na skraju łóżka. Ewan objął ją w tali i oparł głowę na jej barku. Poczuła delikatne pocałunki prawym obojczyku. Obróciła lekko głowę i przygryzła płatek jego ucha. Ewan podniósł głowę.

– Wiesz co, Kall? Dochodzę do wniosku, że chyba mogę przestać się na ciebie gniewać.

– Mówiłam, że nie potrzebnie się zdenerwowałeś – wymruczała, dalej poddając się pieszczotom. Ewan wsunął palce między jej włosy.

– Martwiłem się, że coś ci się stanie… Podziękowałem już Elvinowi, że cię wyprowadził.

Elvin. Sama zapomniała aby mu podziękować. Odnotowała to w pamięci i wróciła do pieszczot. Po chwili oderwała się od chłopaka i spojrzała na niego z lekka paniką w oczach.\

– Ewan, ja nie czuję nóg.

***

– Zapalenie stawów nie mogło spowodować paraliżu – stwierdził Dustin oglądając zdjęcie. Lekarze pokiwali głowami. Dustin spojrzał na nich sceptycznie.

– To wymyślcie coś. Zróbcie rezonans magnetyczny aby wykluczyć jakiś obrzęk mózgu… Aston, idź zrób wywiad, albo nie, ja to zrobię. Gamay, sprawdź jej układ odpornościowy, immunologiczny, limfatyczny, krwionośny i co tam jeszcze wymyślisz. Aha i sprawdź czy nie jest na nic uczulona. A ty, Martin, masz sprawdzić resztę zdjęć pod kątem nowotworów, guzków, zakrzepów i co tam jeszcze chcesz. Aston, bierz się za kości. Chcę dostać dokładne raporty.

Mężczyzna ruszył do sali pacjentki zostawiając swój zespół.. Jak się spodziewał leżała w łóżku a obok niej siedział znany mu Ewan, brat jednej z jego podopiecznych. Mruknął coś złowieszczo pod nosem i spojrzał podejrzliwie na chłopaka.

– Grand, do cholery jasnej nie zgrywaj bohatera. Jak cię tu złapią będą problemy, wyjazd.

Ewan nachylił się nad dziewczyną i pocałował ją szybko. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie i opuścił posłusznie pokój.

– Skoro zostaliśmy sami…

Podciągnął kołdrę i obejrzał jej kolana. Postukał w nie malutkim młoteczkiem później chwycił jedna z zapakowanych igiełek, leżących na stoliku w rogu i odpakowawszy zaczął kuć dziewczynę po nogach.

– A niech mnie, nie udajesz. Mięśnie powyżej kolan ci drgają. Jeżeli czegoś nie zrobimy jutro i ich nie będziesz czuć.

– Co mi jest?

– Gdybym wiedział nie stał bym tu i cię nie kuł – odparł arogancko. – Byłaś ostatnio na Wambas albo na Silo?

Pokręciła głową.

– Przypadkowy seks bez zabezpieczenia?

– Nie.

– Spokojnie, nie powiem twojemu chłoptasiowi.

– Mówię, że nie – warknęła, Lekarz zaczynał działać jej na nerwy. – Kim pan w ogóle jest? Nie ma pan fartucha.

Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami.

– Jestem Anthony Dustin, szef tego oto – zamachał rękami – padołu łez, inaczej zwanego OMS**. Tych idiotów, którzy teraz robią testy i różne inne rzeczy z twoimi tkankami, zdjęciami i krwią, już znasz.

– Bynajmniej, doktorze Dustin – odparła z sarkazmem. Lekarz totalnie nie przypominał wyobrażenia o lekarzach. Nie był miły i sympatyczny a wredny i cyniczny. Sam pacjent zdawał się go nie interesować, powodem dla którego leczył nie była osoba a choroba ją nękająca. Kallisto przyjrzała się dokładnie lekarzowi. Kulał, a wiedząc jak wygląda się mając problem z kolanem, dziewczyna nie potrzebowała studiów medycznych aby postawić diagnozę. Anthony Dustin również cierpiał z powodu kolana.

* * *

* Przymierze Trzech Planet - podczas wojny o fluxa była to koalicja planet Wambas, Akilliana i Light.

**OMS – Odział Medycyny Sportowej


	16. Postęp

ROZDZIAŁ SZESNASTY: Postęp

* * *

– To głupie – powiedziała Gamay, świdrując spojrzeniem Dustina. Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami i odrzekł:

– Gay, nie marudź. Przynieś trzy flaszki. Albo nie, cztery – powiedział. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią w oczach; nie lubiła gdy mówił do niej Gay.

– Dustin, ona nie jest królikiem doświadczalnym! – zawołał Aston. Od początku cały pomysł mu się nie podobał. Kallisto dopiero co brała silne leki przeciwbólowe. Jak tak dalej pójdzie zniszczą jej wątrobę i uzależnią ją od tabletek. Ale on już zniknął za drzwiami swojego gabinetu. Gamay wyszła zakupić alkohol a Aston postanowił wszystko racjonalnie wytłumaczyć Kallisto, aby się nie uznała ich za totalnych kretynów gdy będą kazali wypić jej wódkę.

Leżała w łóżku i ze znudzeniem przerzucała programy. Zatrzymała się na wiadomościach, po czym zniesmaczona wyłączyła je. Burknęła coś pod nosem i spojrzała stronę drzwi. Aston opierał się o framugę i przyglądał się jej.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał z przyzwyczajenia.

– Och mam już dość tych pytań. Bez zmian. Jestem taka ospała po tym co mi dajecie. Mogę dostać Metadon?

– Przykro mi ale… – zaczął ale przerwał czując jak ktoś przyczepia mu się do nóg. Mały, blond włosy chłopiec złapał mężczyznę za kolana. Aston uśmiechnął się i wziął go na ręce. – Co ty tutaj sam robisz? Gdzie jest ciocia?

Tuż obok nich pojawiła się około trzydziestoletnia kobieta o krótkich, prostych włosach zaczesanych na bok. Miała na sobie czarny, elegancki kostium a przez ramię przewieszoną torebkę na srebrnym łańcuszku. Sprawiała wrażenia pewnej siebie i silnej kobiety. Cmoknęła lekarza w policzek i pogłaskała chłopczyka po głowie.

– Byliśmy u Semele… o masz pacjentkę – zauważyła. – Zaczekamy w pokoju.

Aston sprawdził wszystkie kroplówki po czym wyjaśnił na czym będzie polegało doświadczenie jakie planuje Dustin. Zapewnił ją, że szef oddziału jest wspaniałym lekarzem i nic się jej nie stanie. Prawdę mówiąc sam na to liczył Dustin jak i Martin miewał czasem szalone pomysły.

Wyszedł i skierował się do pokoju, w którym go oczekiwano. Kallisto nie była na tyle odurzona lekami, aby nie spostrzec podobieństwa między Astonem a dzieckiem, trzymanym przez niego w ramionach.

***

Sinedd rozgrzewał się przed meczem. Był w szczytowej formie i doskonale o tym wiedział; każdy o tym wiedział. Już dawno nauczył się, że może liczyć tylko na siebie. Przestał zwracać uwagę na osamotnienie, na brak przyjaciół czy dziewczyny. W życiu miał inne priorytety i dążył do ich spełnienia.

– Sinedd, liczę na ciebie – zawołał Artegor i zniknął w windzie, która zawiozła go na stanowisko trenerów. Stała formułka, którą Sinedd miał wyrytą w głowie.

Lightingsi byli już na boisku. Warren zmierzył Sinedda a ten uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Chłopak już wiedział, kto wygra mecz.

Piłka pojawiła się na murawie. Sinedd podał do Nilli a ta przerzuciła ją na drugą stronę boiska do kapitana drużyny. Piłka znów powróciła do napastnika i ten w pięknym stylu strzelił bramkę. Artegor zawył radośnie.

Dziesięć minut później padła kolejna bramka. Zaraz po tym Warren strzelił pierwszego gola swojej drużynie wywołując złość Sinedda, który dotkliwiej zaczął odczuwać działanie Smogu. Jeszcze przed końcem pierwszej połowy, napastnik strzelił trzecią bramkę, schodząc z boiska zwycięsko. Kolejna połowa zaczęła się nieudaną akcją Lightingsów wspaniałą obrona bramkarza. Warren próbował ponownie tak jak i Sinedd ale żaden z nich a ni z drużyny nie potrafili strzelić kolejnego gola. Mecz zakończył się dwupunktową przewaga Shadowsów.

Gdy Sinedd wszedł do szatni, akurat leciały wiadomości. Oparł się o kanapę aby ich wysłuchać. Musiała być to powtórka, ponieważ Cally Mystic właśnie gadała o meczu na innym programie.

– Zawodniczka Snow Kids, Kallisto znów w szpitalu! Przyczyną są poważne problemy ze stawami kolanowymi. Taka przynajmniej krąży plotka… Trener Aarch nie wypowiedział się na ten temat. Chyba jest zły. Mecz z Shadowsami jest już za tydzień!

– Rozgromimy ich – powiedział kapitan, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

– Tiaa – mtuknał.

… wszystko wskazuje na to, że jej kariera zbliża się ku końcowi. Nie zagrała w żadnym meczu już od dawna, prawdę mówiąc ona prawie w ogóle nie grała! Od samego początku jest kontuzjowana.

– Cóż z niej za pożytek skoro nie ma fluxa. Sama technika, to nie wszystko! – dodał Nork. Sinedd pokręcił głową i ruszył pod prysznic.

***

– No to, do dna! – zawołał Dustin i przechylił szklankę.

Gamay i Kallisto zrobiły to samo. Wszyscy skrzywili się. Dustin nalał kolejną kolejkę. Gamay po drugiej połówce szklanki z wódką zrezygnowała i wybiegła z sali w stronę toalety. Po drodze wpadła na jakaś wysoką, ciemnowłosą kobietę. Ta zatrzymała ją i zaczęła zadawać pytania. Tymczasem Dustin i Kallisto opróżni już jedną butelkę. Dziewczyna krzywiła się i z obrzydzeniem patrzyła na alkohol. Odczekali chwilę po czym lekarz zapytał:

– Dalej jesteś trzeźwa?

– Tak. Mam mocną głowę.

– Wypiliśmy już po ćwiartce a ty nic. Hmm ciekawe.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Kobieta, która wcześniej zatrzymała Gamay stanęła w drzwiach. Spojrzała wyczekująco na Dustina, po czym zlustrowała butelki stojące na stoliku.

– Cześć Vesper.

Szatynka była szefową oddziału onkologicznego piętro niżej. Włosy upięte miała w kok z tyłu głowy, oczy mocno pomalowane i usta podkreślone czerwienią. Wygładziła szarą, jedwabna bluzkę i oparła ręce na biodrach.

– Mogę wiedzieć co ty wyprawiasz? Dlaczego twoja podopieczna wymiotuje w łazience a ty pijesz z pacjentką?

– Postęp naukowy. Nie zrozumiesz.

Vesper omiotła salkę wzrokiem. Otworzyła usta widząc kroplówki podłączone do wenflonu na ręce dziewczyny.

– Oszalałeś? Ona przyjmuje leki!

– Kallisto ma się dobrze – powiedział i wypił kolejną kolejkę.

– Kallisto? – kobieta powtórzyła cicho a jej oczy napotkały oczy dziewczyny.


End file.
